Can love concur death?
by Kagome5
Summary: An Inu/Kag fic! ^.~- What will happen when Kagome comes down with pneumonia? How will Inu-Yasha ovrcome death in time to pull Kagome out of her nightmare and save her before it's too late?! Read and find out! (Sorry, really bad at summaries!!)
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~ ~Dwelling in the Darkness~

The dark night was more then just cold, it was freezing! The feudal Japan air chilled more people across the land then any other! The group of Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were huddled up inside a tent out in the middle of a forest, somewhere far away from Kaede's village, which was not a good thing! Miroku laid on the far right end of the tent, a small blanket over himself, sleeping soundly, for he had been trained long ago when he was young how to withstand the cold. Sango slept beside him, after a long fight with the others that she didn't want to be near the lecherous monk, but she had no choice though. Shippo slept in the middle, the lucky fox demon! He was more cozy then any of the others, for he was small, and fit just perfectly in-between Kagome and Sango. Kagome lay on the other side of her fox friend, and beside her, with his back turned as if he hated to be near her, was Inu-Yasha on the far left end. It had to be this way, for if it wasn't, they would all surly go sickly through the bitter weather outside.

Kagome opened her eyes after trying for many hours to sleep. It wasn't fair! She had no such training, or strength to handle such deathly weather, and yet she had to put up with it. She lay in silence, and listened to Inu-Yasha's steady breathing. She never really got to be this close to him before, and just the sensation of his back against hers was overwhelming! She knew he had his back turned to her for a reason though. He didn't want to be near her at all! He only could be close to that woman Kagome hated to me like. Kikyo. Kagome's fists tightened just by thinking of her name. Inu-Yasha could never love Kagome because of that priestess!!! Kagome settled herself down, and decided to see what Inu-Yasha would do if she turned around. So she did just that. She turned and faced Inu-Yasha's back, hoping he'd notice. He just continued to breath steadily. Kagome watched his back move as he inhale, then exhaled. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and learn his heart beats. She forced herself to keep from touching him, so he wouldn't get mad, but she couldn't help but reach out the few inches between them and place her hand over his back. It felt so good! His body was so warm, and she wanted to be close to him that chilling night, but she dare not get any closer. This was how it was.

Inu-Yasha laid, facing the edge of the tent. His heart raced as he felt Kagome's hand fall onto his back. Her touch was so gentle. He wanted her to touch him all over. He let his eyes close as he continued to pretend to sleep, although it was hard when the one you love was trying to reach you in a most tender way. He wondered why she was doing this. Did she want to be near him? Surly not! She hated his guts! He knew that. She hated him because she thought of him as rude and vile like! He couldn't help it though. It was just the way he was, to cover up his true feelings. He wished so deeply though that he could talk to her as one of friend, and lover. He wanted her to love him, as he did her. But his hopes, he thought, were wasting brain room. She would never love him for him. This was how it was.

Suddenly, Kagome began to sit up, and he shut his eyes tightly. Kagome looked down at him and sighed a long sigh that Inu-Yasha didn't understand.

"I….I shouldn't be here right now. I should be home, in my own bed, sleeping soundly without burdening all of you, espies ally you, Inu-Yasha. You'll worry about me, and I know how annoying that can get. I'm annoying. I'll leave." Kagome stated to the air, not caring if anyone heard her or not. 

Inu-Yasha cared though!! He didn't want her to go out in that horrid weather! It was snowing, and there wasn't a way to get to the well!! Was _he _the one that made her talk like this?? He sat up quickly.

"Stop!! What are you doing!!?? Get back in here!!" He yelled in a whisper as he saw Kagome heading out of the tent. She looked back at him and tried to be nice.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, but I can't stay. I'm not suitable for this weather!!" She explained, and smiled as fine as she could.

"Feh! Yeah right! You won't last a minute out there in that cold! You're not going anywhere! At least not tonight!!" He exclaimed. 

Kagome scowled. "You can't control me!! I'm leaving, and that's all there is to it!!" She shouted. 

As she began to head out of the tent again though, Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. She landed into his lap, just like that, and he began to blush instantly. She pushed up and away from him quickly, and it almost hurt Inu-Yasha for her to do that. He knew she thought he was stupid, rude, and all that other stuff he knew he was.

She glared, and tried not to blush. "Fine! I'll stay here! But only until tomorrow! Then I'm heading home!" 

It was agreed, and they both settled in again for the night. Inu-Yasha or Kagome didn't sleep a wink though. They were too busy thinking about how rude they had been to each other, and that they wished they could turn back time and just say everything over again.

Later that night though, as unpredictable as the cold that had rushed in, a huge demon came around the camp, hitting and destroying anything in it's path!! As strange as it is, Inu-Yasha and the group didn't hear or sense the demon at all! Everyone, except Kagome. She opened her eyes and looked out the tent, only to be grabbed up into the demon's claws and carried away. 

"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in fear. He jolted up immediately and shook everyone else awake. They charged out of the tent and ran after the demon, trying to stop him from taking Kagome, who was very important to all of them, especially Inu-Yasha.

"KAGOME!!!!!! TAKE MY HAND!!!!!!!!!" He cried out to her as he ran along behind the demon inches away, and Kagome hanging over the demon's back. Her hand stretched out as far as it could go, as so was Inu-Yasha's!!!

"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T REACH!!!!"

"PLEASE TRY!!!!!!!!! COME ON KAGOME!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO TRY!!!!!!!" 

Kagome's hand barley touched Inu-Yasha's finger tips, when suddenly the demon vanished into thin air! Inu-Yasha couldn't tell if it had simply seemed to disappear because of the heavy snow that fell around them, or if the demon had truly gone astray through magic. Whatever it was, Inu-Yasha stood in the snow, it hitting down on him hard. Miroku, Sango, and little Shippo, clinging onto Miroku's shoulder tightly, came running up from behind. 

"Inu-Yasha!!!! Did you get Kagome!!??" Miroku cried. 

"Did you get her!!??" Sango added her own words. Shippo stayed silent.

Inu-Yasha's head stayed lowered, his eyes unable to be seen. His hands trembled, not because he was cold, but because he had failed in saving his dear, sweet Kagome from danger, as he had promised her in the very beginning! She had trusted him! She had depended on him!! And for what!!?? He was so ashamed, he couldn't think of anything to tell the others. Except one thing.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!!!! THAT DAMN DEMON GOT IT'S BLOODY HANDS ON HER, BUT I WON'T HAVE IT!!! COME ON!!!" He shouted. 

Sango stared. "Inu-Yasha? Shippo is too young for this weather! One of us needs to stay with him!" She explained.

"Fine. Then you stay with Shippo back at camp and keep warm. Miroku and I will go and find Kagome. Get everything warmed for us, cause Kagome will need it! She's only wearing that school uniform of hers right now! And this is the worst part of the storm!! Go now!! We can't waste any time!!" He explained. 

Sango nodded and took Shippo into her arms, as Miroku and Inu-Yasha set off to find Kagome. Miroku, as forgetful as he could be sometimes, had brought along a lantern, and that was the only source of light for the two men. Sango stood in the blazing snow with Shippo tightly set in her arms, and Kirara on her shoulder, staring after the two brave enough to go out in this weather to find Kagome. *Be careful, you two. And bring Kagome back safely.* She thought to herself.

~Hurray!!! Well, was that a good beginning!? I hope so! Well, you know the routine! If there is more to the story, then go on ahead and read it, but if there isn't, hold tight and wait for me to finish! Thanks!! *^.~*~

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


	2. Poor Young soul

~Chapter Two~ ~Poor young soul~

Inu-Yasha and Miroku trudged through the deep snow burying their feet, and through the deep, hard, icy wind that burned it was so cold!! Miroku carried the lantern as Inu-Yasha tried to sniff out Kagome's scent through all this wind!

"DO YOU SMELL ANYTHING, INU-YASHA!!??" Miroku called out to him after a few moments of silence. Inu-Yasha turned to him.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU!!?? A TRACKING DOG, COME TO SNIFF OUT THE MISSING WITH HIS LITTLE NOSE, AND LISTEN FOR DANGER WITH HIS ADORABLE DOGGY EARS!!?? DAMN YOU, MIROKU!! I GET SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SAYING, "WELL, HAVE YOU GOT A SCENT YET, INU-YASHA?" OR "INU-YASHA!! DO YOU HEAR SOMETHING, BOY!!"" Snapped Inu-Yasha sarcastically.

Miroku glared. "INU-YASHA!! IT STUNS ME THAT YOU CAN BE FUNNY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!! DON'T YOU SEE THE IMPORTANCE OF FINDING KAGOME!!??" He exclaimed, not amused at all with Inu-Yasha's mockery. 

"WELL, OF COURSE I DO, MIROKU!!! I WASN'T BEING FUNNY!! I WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH!!" Inu-Yasha complained. 

Miroku had had enough with this chat, and would have ended it right then and there, but knowing how close they were to finding Kagome was more important.

"INU-YASHA!! I'LL ASK ONE LAST TIME, DO YOU-" 

"OH MY GOD!!!! I GOT HER SCENT!!! COME ON!!!!" Interrupted Inu-Yasha before Miroku could finish asking his question. He nodded all the same and ran after Inu-Yasha quickly.

The two men ran as fast as their legs could take them. Inu-Yasha stopped up ahead of Miroku, and Miroku nearly fell over his search companion!

"What is it?" He questioned. 

Inu-Yasha didn't look to Miroku, but Miroku could see it in the way he scanned the white ground, searching, looking for any sign of her, which was Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha? How much do you care for Kagome?" He finally questioned. 

Inu-Yasha turned to face his companion, in an expression that not even Miroku could explain!

"If you want a defining answer……I'll just say…….more then anything else. Ever!" He said. His voice was stiff, and serious. Miroku knew his friend wasn't just playing around this time. He nodded, and they continued their search.

Inu-Yasha was desperate now. He wanted so badly to scoop Kagome up into his arms like a child and hold her close, and not ever let go. He felt so awful for letting her down, but now was not a time to pout. He had to find her!! It was the only way he could live again!!

Suddenly, just up ahead of the two, something lay in the snow, covered by snow, but able to be seen from a distance. The shape was so familiar that Miroku almost proved it wrong!! But not Inu-Yasha he knew this figure.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried out, his voice sounding like it could start crying any second!! He charged and fell to his knees beside Kagome's still form. He picked her up and stared into her pale face. She did not wake.

"MIROKU!!! IS SHE……..dead?" He said the last word in a whisper. Miroku took her cold body into his hands now, and looked her over. 

"No. She's still alive, but she's so cold!! We have to hurry and get her back to camp!!!!" Miroku exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha took off his top kimono and wrapped it around Kagome's freezing body, then pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly. Miroku turned back to him. 

"Are you sure you should be going without your kimono top, Inu-Yasha? This is more then just cool weather, you know!" He explained

Inu-Yasha didn't look at the monk. "MIROKU!! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A SHIT HEAD!! KAGOME IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!!! I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET HER GO COLD!!!!" 

Miroku stared at his friend's deep passion in his voice. So brave, and just for Kagome. He smiled. *I guess I know now how he feels towards Kagome!! I'll have to tell Sango about it later.* He thought as they continued to trudge through the snow with the frozen Kagome.

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome chilled face. So pale and lifeless. He hated to see her like this. *DAMN!!!! I HATE MYSELF!!! Kagome…..I let you down. I'll keep you warm though, until we reach camp!* He explained in his head. He placed Kagome's head up against his chest, and would not let her go. He couldn't!! He would never abandon her again.

Sango sat inside the tent, huddled up in blankets with Shippo in-between her legs, and Kirara as well. The three managed to stay warm, and create a small fire in the middle of the tent, but it was harder then hell because of the intense ice that sat around the tent's edges outside. "I hope Inu-Yasha and Miroku find Kagome soon! I could bare it if anything happened to her!!" Shippo stated aloud. Sango nodded.

"Yes. I think we're all hoping that Kagome will be found safely. I would have gone with the two and help, but someone needed to watch after you, so…." She paused as Shippo hugged her leg.

"Thank you, Sango. You're always thinking of others, aren't you." He explained in a sweet voice. Sango smiled.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha's voice could be heard from outside. Sango stood up immediately, and rushed out to help them. When she saw the bundled up Kagome in Inu-Yasha's arms, all pale and motionless, she got the impression that she was dead!! 

"OH MY GOD!!! HURRY!! GET HER INSIDE!! QUICKLY!!" She called.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku wasted no time in jumping into the tent and grabbing all the blankets up and around Kagome.

"Is she…..gone?" Sango questioned. 

Miroku shook his head. "No. She's still with us, but she's gotten so cold, I'm just hoping she doesn't get ill!!" He explained.

Shippo jumped over and look at Kagome's weak face. "I hope she'll be alright." He stated as he began to cry, as young ones tend to do.

Miroku put a hand over Shippo's back. "It'll be alright. Kagome's strong. She'll make it, we just all have to huddle up around her for the rest of the night and keep her warm!" He explained.

So it was that Sango curled around Kagome with shippo on Kagome's left side, and Miroku lay on the other side of Sango. Inu-Yasha had offered to take the right side, the way Kagome's body was tuned, so her face as in his direction. 

Throughout the rest of the night, Inu-Yasha stared deep into Kagome's still features. He placed his warm hand over her cheek, and it was more then cold, but she breathed in and out, so he knew she was still living. The shame of what had happened still tormented his soul, and he did not find slumber until the early hours of the morning, before the sun even decided to awaken.


	3. Are you okay?

~Chapter Three~ ~Are you okay?~

Kagome opened her eyes as the new days light poured in from through the tent. For a moment, she was still, and nothing bothered her, but when the events that had occurred the previous night flooded her mind, she began to realize her body was cold, and her head ached more then it ever had done before in her life!!!

*W…Where is everyone?* She questioned in thought as she sat up.

The shadows outside told her that all her friends were already up and getting ready to leave. *What should I do? I don't feel very well at all! And I know that they'll think that I'm too weak after what happened to me last night, but I can't show weakness!! I'm strong!! Just as strong as they are!! I can't tell them I have a headache of anything!!! I can't!!* She told herself.

Suddenly, the tent door opened, revealing Sango's face. When her eyes lay onto Kagome, her expression lit up!

"OH MY GOD!!!! KAGOME!!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!" She exclaimed loudly so that everyone could hear.

Soon, Shippo ran through the door and into Kagome's arms, and then Miroku's head poked in, and the only one whole didn't come and look was Inu-Yasha, who sat by the fire outside, acting like it was no big deal, but inside he wanted to run to Kagome's side, pull her into his arms, and scream out how happy he was that she was alright.

"OH KAGOME!!!! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!" Cried Shippo in joy as the little fox continued to hug Kagome's waste. 

She smiled. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine now!" She stated.

Sango stared, as so did Miroku. "But…Kagome! You were out in the snow storm without hardly enough protecting from the cold, or demons for almost 2 hours, and you were so pale last night when Miroku and Inu-Yasha found you!!" Sango explained in a worried tone.

Kagome shrugged. "Um…I don't know! That is somewhat strange, but I'm fine now! Really!!" She stated, and felt bad a moment later that she was lying about the whole thing.

Miroku looked at her face closer. "Are you sure? You still look weak!" He explained as he reached out and placed his hand over Kagome's forehead like a father would to his young daughter.

She pulled away and stood up from her blankets, wishing to pull them back on when the cold hit her skin, but didn't flinch.

"I swear that I'm fine! More then fine! Now lets get a move on! I think I sense a shard near by!" She explained, trying to cover up her pale complexion with a bright smile as she ran out the tent door with her yellow bag over her shoulder.

When she stepped out, she laid her eyes over Inu-Yasha, who was trying to ignore her while poking a stick into the fire. She suddenly noticed that his top kimono was missing!! She looked around, then looked back into the tent, and there, covering the spot she had slept at, was his red kimono top. She was stunned.

*H…he gave it to me, so I wouldn't be too cold last night!!* She exclaimed in thought.

She turned back to Inu-Yasha and smiled. He managed to work through his pride and look up at her, as if saying, "I gave you my kimono top so that you wouldn't be cold. I was protecting you, cause I care for you so much!" But that's certainly NOT what came out of his mouth.

"So you're awake, are you? Thought you'd be in that tent for weeks! Maybe even months!! You can't withstand anything! You're so weak!" He commented.

Kagome, expecting something nice, but getting a rude expression such as he always did, blew up in flames. 

"YOU……I COULD JUST……..SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She commanded, as Inu-Yasha hit the ground, face first.

She looked down at him and didn't think he saw her, but he did, and when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he understood why she had "sat" him in the first place. He had deserved it, because he was nothing but a cruel hearted soul, through her eyes anyway.

He stood up, and wiped the snow away from his face, and didn't say another word!

Kagome had expected him to scream, yell, curse, all that other stuff he did after she "sat" him for saying something rude, but he didn't!!

This made Kagome hope that maybe he had realized that he had been unkind, but the awful glare he gave her a moment later burned up her day dreams like a fire surrounded by paper!!

When she looked away, Inu-Yasha snacked himself across the cheek for the look he had given her. Why couldn't he just be nice!! For once!!!

"Well, are we all about ready to go?" Miroku questioned as he gathered up the tent from it's stands, and folded it up into a back pack of Kagome's.

Sango and Shippo smiled. "WE ARE!!!" They both said, and little Kirara mewed in a cute way. 

Miroku looked towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Kagome, though she was rather upset with Inu-Yasha, and not feeling well at all, nodded and managed to smile.

Inu-Yasha stuck his nose into the air at the monk, and began to walk down the path.

It soon was that Sango, Kirara, and Shippo led the group, Miroku stood behind them, tempted to bother Sango, Inu-Yasha behind Miroku, his hands behind his head, and his angry expression put on. Kagome stayed up behind Inu-Yasha for a while, and seemed to keep lively, but soon, it began to wear on her, the headache and all.

She tried to ignore the pain in her head, and the dizzy feeling that was starting to take affect on her body! She just wanted to lay down and sleep, but she knew that if she asked the group to stop for her to rest, then they would think she was weak, and she didn't want that!!

Soon though, she started to fall behind, and non of the others noticed except for Inu-Yasha. He listened to her sighs and knew when her feet stopped hitting the ground, signifying that she had stopped to catch her breath.

*What is she doing!!?? If she's tied, then why doesn't she say something!!??* He thought in anger, and a bit of worry. *Is……she sick or something from last night?* He couldn't stop himself then from turning back and looking at Kagome, his face trying not to look worried, but his face simply went that way when he saw her standing in the middle of the road behind him about 40 feet back, staring to the ground. 

She looked up and put on a fake smile, trying to look like she was just taking a breather, nothing serious, but Inu-Yasha knew better. But not _that _much better, for he didn't say anything to her and continued walking.

Kagome looked back down to the ground and noticed her footing becoming wobbly. She walked over to the side of the road when no one was looking and balanced herself with a tree. Her breathing became more ferrous, and her arms and legs began to shake.

Inu-Yasha looked back again and saw her in that ill looking manner. Right before he could say anything though, Kagome saw him and quickly changed her expression to a fake energetic way, beginning to walk, forcing herself not to wobble about.

He stared for a few more seconds and then turned back to the front of the group.

Kagome sighed in relief. *Good! He didn't say anything!! I think he's noticing my weakness!!! Not good at all!! I have to make sure I don't look sick!!* She told herself in mind.

In Inu-Yasha's knowledge, he knew that she didn't want to look like a weakling, but he also knew that even if you are tuff, when you're sick, you say something!! She was pushing herself too hard, but what was he to say to her? He sighed and watching his feet walk under himself.

Kagome tripped over her own feet, and stumbled to catch herself. She couldn't stop the redness coming to her cheeks, and her runny nose to start in, and the sneezing, and the coughing. It was becoming too much of a _thing _to hide!!!

She looked up to Inu-Yasha. His back was turned from her, but she could tell he was listening to her foot steps, and her breathing patterns.

*I….I can't take it anymore!!! I feel like I'm gonna be sick any moment now!! And I'm so hot, and cold at the say time. AND MY HEAD HURTS SOOOO BAD!!!!!* She thought.

Her feet wobbled about, and then finally let loose underneath her. She raised her hand out to Inu-Yasha as she began to fall.

"Inu……..Yasha………" She tried to get out before hitting the ground.

He snapped around quickly and saw her laying on the ground. 

"SHIT!!! STOP YOU GUYS!!! KAGOME LOST HER STRENGTH!!!" He yelled out as he ran to her side.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all ran to her as well.

"Ohhhh!!! Kagome!!" Cried Shippo as he saw her pale face.

Inu-Yasha picked her up into his arms as he stood beside her and stared into her features. "Damn it!! I knew something was wrong." He said in a more worried tone then any of the others had heard from him before.

"Lay her back down for a minute, Inu-Yasha." Stated Miroku. 

Inu-Yasha placed Kagome's body softly onto the ground where Miroku knelt down and placed his hand over her forehead. 

"My god!! She's burning hot!! You see her cheeks are so reddened!! How long do you think she's been like this??" Miroku exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha knew why Kagome hadn't said anything. *I guess that's a thing we both have in common. If I knew I was getting sick, but didn't want anyone to know about it for fear that they would think I was weak or something, I wouldn't tell, and would get sicker and sicker until it would get the better of me. I'm not gonna tell the others about that. I know Kagome is strong. She was strong last night. This'll be between her and me.* He thought.

He then explained to Miroku that he had no idea how long Kagome had been like this, and that the sickness had probably snuck up on her as she was walking behind them all.

Miroku, thankfully, believed Inu-Yasha's lie, and asked Sango to get the thermometer thingy that Kagome brought with her in her bag.

They took her temp., and were all shocked to find it at, 100.2!!

"How do you know if that's as bad as you think, Miroku?" Questioned Inu-Yasha.

Miroku didn't say anything for a second, then replied.

"When Kagome first brought her thermometer thing to this time, she explained to me how it worked. She told me that a normal everyday temp was around 97.6 to 98.5, but a bad temp that means that one is sick, is when it is around 99.7 to 100.7! The worst is when it gets into the 100's, and Kagome's temp right now is at 100.2!! That means that she's really sick, and I mean that in a serious way!!" The monk explained.

Inu-Yasha stared down at Kagome in worry. *W…What should I do?? I don't know!!* He exclaimed in thought.

Sango sighed a sad sigh. "How will we get back to Kaede's village with her in this condition, and it being so cold out and all!!??" She wondered aloud to the group.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we could just make camp here and wait her illness out!" He declared.

"NO WAY!!!" Inu-Yasha suddenly shouted in anger at Miroku's comment. "I'M NOT GONNA SIT AROUND ALL DAY, WAITING FOR SOMETHING THAT I KNOW WON'T HAPPEN UNLESS WE GET HER TO SOME REAL HELP!! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO STAY HERE AND SIT IN THIS DAMN SNOW, THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD, NO ONE'S STOPPING YOU, BUT I'M TAKING KAGOME TO KAEDE!! I'M NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE HER TO BELIEVE THAT SHE'LL GET BETTER ALL BY HERSELF WHEN I KNOW SHE WON'T!!!! I'D NEVER DO THAT TO _HER_!!!!" 

The way he screamed this was so astonishing to the three listener's ears that they simply stared for over 5 minutes at the half demon.

Miroku stood up after some time and cleared his throat. "I suppose Inu-Yasha's right. It would be cruel to leave Kagome here and just wait out her sickness. Perhaps Inu-Yasha's got my opinion beat."

"Like hell I do…" Inu-Yasha stated in a softer tone as he reached down, took off his top kimono, wrapped it around Kagome, and picked up her limp body into his arms tightly.

Miroku was offended, but then realized how rude he had been! He knew why Inu-Yasha had gotten so upset at his suggestion, and he just then noticed how utterly sucky it had been!! If they had made camp there and waiting for Kagome to get better, she might get worse and die!!!

As the group started walking, Inu-Yasha leading them, Miroku stayed behind, his head lowered, and his thoughts to himself. 

*I'll make it up to Inu-Yasha somehow…….* He assured himself in mind, knowing that Inu-Yasha's feelings for Kagome, were more powerful then he could ever feel for a woman. Ever.

~Hi-ness!!! ^.^ Okay! Do you like so far?? If so, COOL!! Keep on reading, kay! It's getting exciting, huh?? Well, maybe not _that _exciting, but who cares!! It is to me, and I'm writing it!!!~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	4. My delicate Kagome

~Chapter Four~ ~My delicate Kagome~

A snowflake fell down from the sky and hit Inu-Yasha's cold face gently. He looked up and his expression turned to worry as he saw many other flakes falling down upon him.

"Damn!!! Come on, you guys!! We gotta hurry if we want to get Kagome to Kaede's village before another storm rolls in!!!" He called to the others behind him.

Sango and Shippo looked up at him and nodded. "Sango? How much farther is it, anyway?" Shippo questioned in fret.

Sango put on a fake smile for the little fox demon. "Don't worry about it so much, Shippo. We'll be there as soon as we can! I bet we're almost there by now anyway!" She assured.

Miroku heard Sango's comment. *I hope she's right. It's too cloudy to see how far we've gone, but I just pray that the village isn't far. Inu-Yasha would die himself if something were to happen to Kagome.* He thought.

As the snow thickened, Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome's tremendously pale face. He reached down and pushed some hair away from her eyes.

"Don't you worry, Kagome. You'll be fine, I promise this to you. I swear it. I will protect you from death. You'll be better in the morning after you've seen Kaede. I won't let anything stop me until I reach that village!" He whispered to her in a tender voice, so that only he and her could hear his words of kindness and pledge.

Sango looked up at the clouds, and suddenly began to see some light reflecting off of them!!

"OH MY GOD!!!! I CAN SEE THE VILLAGE FIRES REFLECTING OFF THE CLOUDS!!! WE'RE ONLY A FEW YARDS AWAY!!!!" She exclaimed in joy.

Miroku was more then pleased to hear about this, but Inu-Yasha was ecstatic!!

*FINALLY!!! KAGOME….WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!* He stated in mind.

Kaede sat in her hut brewing a soup for her to eat as her dinner. The evening was darker then usual, and colder, but it didn't bother her much. The warm fire that she sat by kept her toasty, and she had many blankets and quilts stored away for an emergency.

Suddenly, just as she was about to take a sample taste of her soup, Inu-Yasha barged through the door with Kagome in his arms, looking frantic.

The old priestess stood up and stared in shock. "W…WHAT HAPPENED INU-YASHA???" She questioned in horror. 

Inu-Yasha fell to his knees and breathed deeply. He had ran ahead of the others, leaving them still out of boundaries with the village, and had leaped through the trees, and pounded over the snowing, icy ground to get to Kaede's hut as fast as he could go!

He looked up to the old woman then, his expression unexplainable.

"PLEASE!!! KAGOME IS SICK!! REALLY SICK!! SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP!! GOD DAMN IT!!! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WALKED THROUGH THIS SNOW TO GET HERE!!!?? YOU GOTTA HELP HER!!! YOU HAVE TO!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!" He pleaded.

Kaede was more then stunned to hear Inu-Yasha speak to her in such a anxious, and polite way before! Not once had he called her something like, "Old hag", or "Freakin old woman"!!

She singled for Inu-Yasha to place Kagome down onto the floor by the fire pit.

He nodded and laid Kagome's freezing body down, keeping his top kimono around her just in case.

Kagome stirred, but didn't wake.

Kaede stared at Kagome for a moment, then placed her hand over her forehead, then her cheeks, and then her neck, and wrists.

"What has happened, Inu-Yasha?" She questioned in a serious voice.

Inu-Yasha breathed in a little before speaking. "Kagome was taken from the group last night by a demon and Miroku and I went out searching for her! We found her out in the snow and brought her back to the camp we had been sleeping at last night, and thought that Kagome would be better by the next morning, and she seemed to be this morning, but she collapsed suddenly and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and myself have been walking all day just to get her here to you!!" 

Kaede nodded, and lifted Kagome's wrist again into her hands, feeling her pulse in silence. "Inu-Yasha….I don't know what's wrong with Kagome. Her heart beats aren't normal though, and instead of being cold on the skin as you are, she is hotter then a workman out in the crops of summer time!! She'll need real medical treatment. I am no doctor, sorry to say." She explained.

Inu-Yasha lowered his head.

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came through the door looking rather chilled, but okay.

"Inu-Yasha? Will Kagome be okay? What did Kaede say??" Shippo questioned in an innocent way as he tugged on Inu-Yasha's pant leg.

Kaede looked up to the little fox demon and smiled, knowing that Inu-Yasha wouldn't answer his question. "Kagome…..is very sick. So sick that I'm afraid I can do nothing for her. She needs a real doctor, and real medicine! I recall the local nurse being only a few miles away in another village, but it's so violent outside that she isn't going to be back here until tomorrow." The priestess explained.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in fear.

All of a sudden, Inu-Yasha stood up in front of them all.

"I'll go and bring the nurse here. There's no other way." He explained.

The group all stared.

"No way, Inu-Yasha!!! You'll be getting sick too for sure if you go out in this weather!!" Shippo shouted.

Inu-Yasha glared at the small demon. "You forget, I'm not as weak as humans. Or little children demons! I'll be back faster then anyone of you can go, and WITH the nurse!! I'll force that nurse to go if I have to!!" He exclaimed, and then ran out the hut door and into the blizzard taking over the night.

Miroku and Sango stared after him.

"Are you sure we can trust him to come back in a healthy condition? We don't want both of our most valued team members getting sick!!" Sango stated.

Miroku placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sango. I have my complete faith in Inu-Yasha. He'd never let Kagome down, no matter how hard the obstacle may be!" 

Sango nodded.

Kagome laid in Kaede's futon now, four blankets covering her, and one quilt, strong and thick to block out the cold. Miroku sat by the hut door, waiting for Inu-Yasha arrival back with the local nurse. Sango sat with Shippo and Kirara in her lap, sleeping a still slumber. Kaede looked down at Kagome with worry. She could not sleep when Kagome was in such a state.

"So, Kaede-sama, what will become of Kagome? How sick do you think she is?" Miroku questioned softly, so as to not disturb Sango and Shippo's dreams, if they were having any.

Kaede looked up to the monk and sighed. "I really don't know, Miroku. Kagome has always been a strong girl, and has never really gotten _this _ill before while in this time! I've never seen one more sick then she is right now. I didn't want to tell Inu-Yasha why, but I didn't trust myself with her, because she's in such a fragile status! I wanted someone more skilled then me. Kagome may be in a more horrible state then we all know! She may even be able to die from this illness. I want her to have the best of care, and that is the way Inu-Yasha thinks as well. He cares for Kagome more then he has for anyone in a long time. Many years to be precise, but not even Kikyo would have been so tenderly thought of as Kagome is to him. I could hear it in his voice. The way he spoke to me when he first arrived here, pleading for my help. I pray that Kagome will live through this, because is she doesn't, Inu-Yasha's soul will be lost."

Miroku didn't know how to reply. "Such a strong bond. How do you know that Inu-Yasha cares for Kagome more then he did for Kikyo?" He questioned.

Kaede smiled a bit. "Unlike Kagome, Kikyo was unable to love and care for everything around her. She was never worried to take an innocent soul or a greedy soul, as long as it was her target, she lived to shoot it with her arrow if it were after the sacred jewel. Same with Inu-Yasha too in her eye. She would have shot him down if she had the chance, and if he was after the jewel, she would kill him. I know she would. Inu-Yasha was different though. He was lost. He had been alone for so long, without an actual home to run to if he were hurt or afraid. When Kikyo and he had fallen in love, Kikyo snubbed him at times, even after the most romantic things had just happened between one another. Kikyo would never care for Inu-Yasha if he were sickly, and he knew he couldn't either, for their love was not _that _strong. That is why they were torn apart so easily by Naraku's spell. Their bond was not deep enough and brilliant enough. Kagome would always be there for Inu-Yasha if he were hurt or ill, and he tries his best to return that deed. They care deeply for one another, and that is something that Kikyo and Inu-Yasha will never have towards each other. It is a rare thing, and Kagome has it within Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha within Kagome." 

The old priestess spoke with a wise tone. Miroku knew that she was correct on her theory. 

In a soft way, Kagome began to moan under her stressful condition.

Miroku looked to her in a saddened way. "Kaede-sama? Is she in pain?" He wondered.

Kaede shook her head. "No, Miroku. She is simply missing Inu-Yasha, or at the sound of it, she's all alone, wherever her mind has brought her."

~In Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's body lay on the ground of a cold, dark place. She lifted her head and looked about her, but found it impossible, for she was so dizzy!

"W…Where am I? What is this place?" She wondered aloud.

She tried to stand, but her body was so weak she could barely even get her arms to move!!

She stared off into the shadows, and something was there! It was the shape of Inu-Yasha!!!

She reached out her hand towards him and tried to call to him, but her voice wouldn't work!!

"Inu…..Inu……." She couldn't speak after a while!!!

The world was spinning!! It was so hard to see!!!! She just wanted to be picked up and told where she was and why! She wanted Inu-Yasha to be with her. 

She was afraid, but couldn't run. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. She wanted to cry, but couldn't shed tears.

She suddenly saw two figures up ahead of her. Her eyes widened and she tried to call to them for help.

"Please………he…..he….help……me…….." She stuttered before her voice was completely gone again!!

It was no use!! No one could hear her, but just as the two figures were walking away, one noticed her, and began to walk up to her.

She smiled with joy. *Thank god!!! They saw me!!!* She thought happily, but the face that looked down at her was not what she had expected…….

~Out of Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hut door opened quickly, revealing Inu-Yasha and soon after, the local nurse!!

Miroku and Kaede stood immediately with two bright smiles, relieved that Inu-Yasha had made it back safely with the nurse, as promised.

When the nurse saw Kagome's sweaty body, her own face went pale.

"MY GOD!!!!!!" She exclaimed as she fell to her knees beside Kagome and the futon she was in.

She placed her hand over Kagome's forehead and her breath caught in her throat.

She looked up to Kaede. "Lady Priestess? What has happened to this girl?"

Kaede, along with Miroku and Inu-Yasha, explained what had happened to Kagome and how she had gotten sick.

The nurse was still pale, but recovered as she looked at Kagome's still suffering body. She knew she needed to help, badly.

"Right then. Allow me to look over her body and make medicines here. I really don't think it would be wise to take her out into this weather and take care of her back at my hut. There is only one request I ask of you, lady Kaede." She stated.

Kaede nodded. 

"I can't have any one of you being in here with this girl for long. I'm afraid that this illness may be infectious, and so I wish for you all to be in this room only for a short amount of time each. Lady Kaede, what I mean is, I need you to move out for a little, just until this girl recovers." The nurse explained

Kaede agreed, with a smile. "I'm glad to let you use my hut until Kagome's better. I need to get out a bit more anyway." She explained.

The priestess turned to the group and nodded to them. "You understand, do you not? Only one visitor at one time, and non of you can stay for more then 10 minutes, then you must leave. It sounds like this could get bad, so please, just do as the nurse says, and keep a good distance, okay?" 

Miroku nodded, and Sango and Shippo, who had woken up a few moments before, and listened in on everything that was happened, nodded too, but Inu-Yasha refused to promise this. He simply stood there with a stiff look, not replying to anyone or anything.

*How can they keep me from Kagome for long? I…..I don't know what to do really……….* He thought to himself.

~Okay!! Go on and read the rest now! It'll get even better soon!! I promise!!~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	5. Unwell at heart and body

~Chapter Five~ ~Unwell at heart and body~

Kaede had brought the group out of her hut, now resided by the nurse and the sick Kagome, and to another hut that she explained was hers as well.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango found the new hut rather comfortable, and they were just as pleased to stay there for a couple of days, or as long as it would take to wait for their ill companion to get better. But Inu-Yasha felt uneasy without Kagome near him.

Kaede soon created a fire in the fire pit, and brewed up some soup for all of them to eat before they all went back to sleep for how many more hours of the night was left for them. It was almost as if nothing was different to Miroku, Sango, and the now asleep Shippo, too young to stay up as late as they were. That is, except for Inu-Yasha. 

He sat around the fire pit, his friends slurping up the liquid meal and talking quietly so that they wouldn't wake Shippo, and he just stared at his bowl, until there was no more hunger left in him.

He set the bowl down and laid down onto the floor.

Miroku stared. "Inu-Yasha? You're actually tired?" He questioned.

Inu-Yasha didn't reply.

The monk got the message and didn't say another word to the half demon.

Soon, Sango and Kaede fell into dreams on the floor around the pit, warm quilts over their bodies, but Miroku stayed awake, watching Inu-Yasha.

The half demon tossed and turned, his eyes closed and opened again, finding himself not tired at times, and overly exhausted at other times.

It was impossible for him to find sleep though, not while Kagome lay in pain and sweat across on the other side of the village, where he knew she needed him there.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku's voice suddenly broke through the silence.

Inu-Yasha sat up and looked to the monk across the room from him.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." He snapped.

Miroku didn't believe him. "If you are, then you must be having a hard time, and I know why." 

Inu-Yasha sighed.

"Inu-Yasha? Do…..do you love Kagome?" Miroku wondered aloud.

Inu-Yasha, being in the middle of the night, and really not in the mood to get angry, replied in a simple way.

"If I didn't…..then why would I care so much if she was to get to Kaede's before she got worse, or the local nurse got here before morning to tend to her? Miroku……I love that girl more then I've ever loved anyone, even Kikyo, and I say that with my head held high. I want to be there with her, and just that thought of her laying there all alone in that hut with only the nurse for company is just horrible." He explained.

Miroku was shocked at what he was hearing. "I always wondered about your feelings for her, but I never thought that you thought her so dear to you!" He exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha shivered. "I can't take it, Miroku. Kagome is there all alone. I need to be there, but….I…"

"Why don't you just go and see her!! The risks are high, but at least you would be cured of your bad karma tonight! Sleepless and unable to think straight isn't good for you!" Miroku barged through Inu-Yasha's sentence and stated what needed to be said all along.

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, then nodded as he stood to his feet.

"Thanks Miroku. Just don't you tell anyone about this little conversation, or you'll be my next target for Tetsusaiga!!" And off he went out the door.

Miroku shook his head. "Whatever, Inu-Yasha. All I know is you love Kagome, and that's all that really matters here, right?" He stated to himself as he laid down to sleep.

Inu-Yasha ran over the cold paths through the village, heading towards Kaede's old hut, where he could see the light of the fire still glowing inside, and the smoke coming from the air hole at the top of the small house.

He jumped up on top of some stacks of wood, and looked in through the window.

The nurse had removed parts of her overdressings she had worn when she had traveled with him to the hut and now only wore a thin kimono as she bent over Kagome's damp body.

Kagome's clothes had been removed, but she was covered by a quilt to keep her warm. A cloth over her forehead showed that she was still high in fever, and the things that the nurse pulled out of her bag that she had brought was a sign that she was using drastic measures to put medicine inside of Kagome, and fast.

The nurse moved out of Inu-Yasha's path of sight to Kagome's expression, and when he saw her face, he nearly began to cry.

It was so weak and pale. He hated himself. He wished he would have been able to save her from that demon that took her the night before, then she wouldn't be in such a horrid state!!! He felt like it was all his fault.

Suddenly, the wood underneath his feet began to wobble, and he crashed down with the pile in one quick motion.

The nurse from inside heard his fall, and rushed out to see what had happened.

"Huh?? You again? Inu-Yasha?" She exclaimed when she saw him laying on the ground holding his head.

He sat up and nodded to her. "Um…..sorry. I'll be going now." He stated, but just as he was about to walk away, the nurse grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for acting so rude! Have you come to see Kagome?" She questioned.

He looked to her and nodded. "Well, I was…..but I can see you're busy with her, and plus, it's so late at night."

The nurse shook her head and insisted Inu-Yasha come inside.

Inu-Yasha did so, although he felt much like a fool for being caught spying, and sat down beside the nurse, as they looked over Kagome's body.

After a long while of silence, the nurse spoke.

"So, why did you venture out into this weather to fetch me for this young girl anyway? I wouldn't think one would be that determined!" She explained.

Inu-Yasha turned to her. "I knew that Kagome wouldn't make it through this night if there wasn't any kind of medicine inside her, and besides, I wasn't about to just wait around till morning just to go out and find you when it might already be too late for her!" 

The nurse nodded. "Inu-Yasha. You're smarter then I used to think of you. This girl named Kagome, she wouldn't have lasted until morning without my aid tonight."

Inu-Yasha stared in disbelief. "God. I really had only guessed about that." He stated. "T….Tell me the truth. Will…..will Kagome be okay? How long do you think she could be in this condition?" He got out.

The nurse put her hand onto Kagome's cheek. "She's extremely hot….too hot to be just a few days of illness. If you really want the truth Inu-Yasha….I'm afraid for her. She may be in this state for weeks!! If not, she will become worse and eventually……die." 

The last comment made Inu-Yasha heart sink.

"You…..You mean to say that it is possible for Kagome to……pass on?"

The nurse nodded.

Inu-Yasha couldn't take that thought. It was too hard to even imagine how his life would be without Kagome by his side.

He turned to the nurse and looked her deep into the eyes.

"Please…….you have to try your hardest to keep Kagome alive!! I….I couldn't bear to live myself if she left me….."

The nurse stared. "I knew you cared for her. I wasn't born yet when you were with the priestess Kikyo, but….is it true that this girl is her reincarnation, and you care for her because she used to be the woman you still love?"

Inu-Yasha's expression turned to anger, but not for the nurse. She had only asked a simple question. Nothing more.

He shook his head. "No. If you never knew this…or have just learned this, it's not true. I don't even love Kikyo anymore. She's my horrible past that I'd rather forget about then treasure. Yes, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, but…..that's not why I care so much for her. It's just because she's……_herself_. Nothing more the same, and nothing more different. She's just plain Kagome, and I like it that way. When I was with Kikyo….I did fall in love with her, but it was only because deep down inside of that body of hers, was Kagome! Inside Kikyo's soul was another soul waiting to be freed! Kagome was imprisoned inside of Kikyo, and the cries for help that she so wished for came to me, and there for brought me to love Kikyo, but only because Kagome had called me there. When Kikyo died, Kagome was set free, set free into the future where she was born as her true self! She found me again, and after so long of wondering why I couldn't find that Kikyo I used to know, I finally realized that it was because Kagome was no longer apart of her. The soul that had cried out to me 50 years ago had already been set free into the form of Kagome. Kagome doesn't know this, and I'll tell her one day about it, but Kagome was the one who I loved all along within Kikyo. Kikyo is no longer what my heart cherished so much back then. It is now Kagome. Only Kagome."

The nurse was shocked at what she had just been told. It was strange for Inu-Yasha to spill his guts out to a total guest, but why her!!!???

She said nothing and turned back to Kagome's form.

"Please." Inu-Yasha stated.

She looked to him. His eyes read fear and worry.

"Please just promise me you'll try to save Kagome's life. I…..I can't imagine my world without her."

The nurse nodded, a promise that she would try to keep.

Inu-Yasha stared down at Kagome's sweaty face now. Her expression was of fear. Her dream which had turned into a nightmare still rolled on inside of her mind.

~Returning to Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure that looked down at Kagome's face was no other then Kikyo!!!

The sudden memory of something long past crossed her mind.

She saw herself sitting on a fence post! She had her hands folded, and a wish she formed was there.

"I wish that tomorrow of all days, a child will be born, that will love and cherish all, and have the power to heal any kinds of wounds, and have the magic to cure the injuries of the hearts of millions! I wish for a girl, with hair as black as night, and eyes as brown as chocolate to be created. Let her soul be kind and true. Let the angels of the heavens protect and love her, as I will, for I was the one who made this wish possible."

Such a strange memory to her, but why had she wished for such a thing? And when had it been that she wished it?

She abruptly saw herself watching a woman giving birth to this girl she wished for.

Outside, a man stood in priest's clothing. "What will you name your new daughter if it is a girl, my lord?" Another man questioned.

The priest smiled. "I will name my daughter….Kikyo."

Suddenly, Kagome saw herself being sucked into the soul of this new girl named Kikyo. The wish that she had made had gone wrong, and for some reason, Kikyo worked against her, and pushed Kagome's soul into her own, creating a trap!!

Kagome then saw Kikyo as a teenaged woman, walking through a field of tall grass. Kagome saw herself inside Kikyo's soul, and she was crying for someone to set her free.

Far away, Inu-Yasha was the first to hear her cries, and he rushed to find the source of them, but when he found Kagome's cries, all he saw was Kikyo. 

*He fell in love with Kikyo because of me. I was crying for him!! To help me!! But he only saw Kikyo! Only Kikyo!! He Didn't see me. He would never see me. So I spent my life back then, crying to myself, and looking up through Kikyo's eyes and knowing that the boy I loved couldn't see me….only the one who trapped me within her….Kikyo.* Kagome thought to herself.

Suddenly, her eyes shoot open, only to find herself still laying on the ground, Kikyo's shadow hovering over her.

A tear ran down her cheek. "Kikyo? Why? Why did you do that to me?" She whispered in sadness.

Kikyo smirked. "Because…you little fool! It was all a trap for you! It was _you _who made me real though! You were the one who created me with your silly little wish! You should have been a little more careful with what you trusted back then! You thought that I was going to stand to be apart of _your _wishes!!?? Please tell me why you even bothered to create me in the first place!!??" She screamed out.

Kagome just laid there, knowing what Kikyo as talking about, but not know how to answer. She decided to try though.

"I created you…..so that there would be just one being on this earth that had a pure heart, and could love and cherish all that was around her!! I never meant for myself to become apart of you!! I want to know why you did that to me!!" She cried.

Kikyo smirked again. "Because……I wanted to be a full person, not just half of what you wanted me to be. I took you and trapped you, so that I could have you tormented for the rest of your life!! I wanted to hurt you!! That's why I made Inu-Yasha fall in love with me, so that the man you loved before you became a part of me, would now love me, and you would have to look through my eyes and know he wasn't yours and he never will be!! I'll continue to try hurting you for the rest of my years."

Kagome's teeth grinded. "You…..I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!! HE'S NOT SOMETHING YOU _OWN_!!! HE NEVER WILL BE!!!!! HE'S HIS OWN PERSON!! A UNIQUE AND WONDERFUL MAN WITH HIS OWN THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS!! HE'S NOT JUST SOME STUFFED DOLL YOU BUY FROM THE MARKET AND CALL HIM YOURS FOREVER!!! HE'S A LIVING BREATHING PERSON!!!! AT LEAST I SAW THAT!!!" She exclaimed in anger, then let her raised head fall back to the ground as it was so weak.

Kikyo glared. "You….Bitch!! I'll show you how loyal he can be though!!! He hates you, and he'll always hate you!!! I'll show you!!! You wanna see! You got it!"

Kagome watched as Kikyo disappeared into the shadows again.

Suddenly, what appeared in front of her tore her apart.

~Out of Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Oh, Oh, so exciting!! Keep on reading! It'll get better! My word!~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	6. Please help Kagome, InuYasha!

~Chapter Six~ ~Please help Kagome, Inu-Yasha~

The nurse looked to Inu-Yasha's still face. He continued to watch Kagome sleep with worry in his eyes.

"Inu-Yasha? Perhaps it would be best for you to head back to the other hut where all your other friends are and rest a bit before the sun rises completely in the sky!" The nurse suggested.

Inu-Yasha didn't want to leave, but stood up and walked out the door without another word.

*The poor guy. I hope Kagome gets better soon. I don't want to see him crushed over her lose. I'll keep a better eye on her from now on.* The nurse stated in thought as she returned her focus back to Kagome.

As Inu-Yasha walked back to the other hut, the sun crept over the hills, and poured light over his white hair, warming his cold feeling deep inside.

He wasn't a bit tired, but he needed to get a bit of rest so he could return later to Kagome's side to check up on her.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!! Where's Inu-Yasha?" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku smiled to her, and almost revealed what Inu-Yasha had told him that night, but stopped himself right before the words could come out.

"Oh! He went to check on Kagome! Nothing else!" He stammered.

Sango nodded.

Shippo sat quietly and ate his morning meal with Kirara. Kaede, being, of course, the priestess of the village, had run out for an appointment with another villager.

Shippo smiled. "I bet Kagome's better today! We should go over there and check up on her!!" He explained.

Miroku tried to smile back to the young fox demon. "We'll know for sure if Kagome's well or not today when Inu-Yasha returns."

Just then, the hut door opened, and there stood Inu-Yasha.

Everyone looked up to him. 

Shippo jumped up and leaped up to his shoulder. "So? How's Kagome? Is she feeling better? Is she awake yet?"

Inu-Yasha picked up the fox child very gently, a little strange for him, and set his little friend back down to the floor and smiled weakly.

"No. Kagome isn't awake yet….but….I'm sure she'll be better by this evening!" He lied to make Shippo smile brighter.

It worked, and the little fox ended up sitting back down with Kirara and hugging the cat tightly with joy.

Inu-Yasha looked to Miroku and Sango, signaling for them to come outside with him.

They both nodded and left Shippo to finish his breakfast with Kirara.

"Yeah? How is Kagome _really_?" Sango questioned.

Miroku nodded to add in the same question.

Inu-Yasha sighed. "She….She's not doing well. I found out by the nurse that if I hadn't have gotten her last night, Kagome would have died by this morning." His voice was stiff and serious.

Sango and Miroku stared in disbelief, speechless.

Finally, Sango spoke. "Well…..do you think we'll be waiting long for Kagome to get better?" She questioned.

Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I think, by the way the nurse explained to me how bad Kagome is, we'll be here for at least 2 to 3 weeks."

Sango nodded, along with Miroku.

"Well, if that's how long it's gonna take, then I'm staying. There's no way I'd leave without Kagome. I refuse." Sango stated.

Miroku agreed, then the two went back inside of the hut.

Inu-Yasha stared after them, then sat down beside the door to think.

*Kagome…….Please…….get well……*

The nurse pulled the blankets away from Kagome's body. The white, thin kimono undershirt stuck to her skin as the sweating continued.

"Oh. You poor dear. You're losing moisture in your body. it's just getting worse by the hour! I need you to wake up and drink for me! You must or else you'll surely die!!" She explained.

Kagome softly moaned as more sweat fell down her forehead.

The nurse stood up and rushed out the hut door, towards the water well.

She filled a few jugs of cool water, and rushed back to Kagome's side, where she gently poured some of the water into her open mouth.

Kagome took it in slowly, but surly. The nurse soaked another washrag and placed it over Kagome's forehead.

Suddenly, a knock came from the hut door, and when she opened it, a woman looking desperate stood out in the cold.

"PLEASE!!!! YOU MUST HELP MY DAUGHTER!!" The woman yelled out.

The nurse shushed the woman and shut the hut door behind her, so as to not disturb the sleeping Kagome.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong in a calmer fashion!" She stated.

"Well, my daughter has broken down in small pox!! You must aid her!! Please! I beg of you!!!!" She cried.

The nurse sighed. *Great! Now what? There isn't another doctor around for miles!! Who can I trust with Kagome while I'm away!!!???* She thought in distress.

The woman fell to her knees and sobbed. The nurse sighed again and patted the woman's head gently.

"Don't worry. I'll be at your hut to aid your daughter later on this afternoon. I promise." She stated.

The woman jumped to her feet in joy. "OOOHHH!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!" She exclaimed as she handed the nurse the directions to her hut, and then ran off again.

The nurse was at revulsion with herself. *How could I have done that!!!?? Kagome needs me!! I promised Inu-Yasha!!* She stated in mind. 

She opened the hut door back up and looked in at the sleeping Kagome. She seemed to be at a little more ease.

*Well, I'll only be gone for about a day or so, and…..all I need is someone else to watch after her, give her the medicine, and make sure she's cool and gets water, and she'll be fine!* The nurse decided in thought.

She knew she wouldn't be gone for more then a day, so it would be fine.

It was just hard to find someone to help her!! 

Kaede would be happy to do it, but she had so many other things to do.

The monk Miroku would probably do it, but in his case, she better not.

The demon slayer Sango would say yes, but it was the problem that she took care of the young fox demon Shippo and her cat Kirara, so that wouldn't work.

Finally, she thought about Inu-Yasha. He was half demon, so it would be hard for him to catch the sickness, and he was so determined to get Kagome better, that he would do it! Of course!

The nurse packed up her things and left for the other hut to fetch Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha laid on the hut floor now. Sango and Shippo played a small game with string, creating little patterns on the floor on the other side of the hut, and Kirara slept peacefully beside the hut door. Miroku was needed by Kaede, since he was a monk and all, and had left to assist her.

Inu-Yasha looked to be asleep, but in truth, he was simply keeping his eyes closed, imagining the moment he would know that Kagome was awake. He smiled a bit at the thought of seeing her beautiful brown eyes again and her soft smile. He knew what he would do when he saw her. He would tell her how he felt, and the truth behind her existence. That she's not really Kikyo's reincarnation, but the person that made Kikyo possible! She was the reason why he had fallen in love with Kikyo, but now she was her own person, and he loved her simply for that. Not Kikyo any longer. She meant nothing to him. Only Kagome.

A knock was heard at the hut door.

Sango looked up from her game with Shippo and called. "Come on in!! don't stay out in that weather!"

The nurse pushed back the cloth door, and smiled weakly at Sango and Shippo.

"Oh! Um…Sorry! I didn't know who it was! What did you need nurse?" Sango stated as she got to her feet.

The nurse nodded to her a way of saying hi.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you….but…I need to speak with Inu-Yasha, please?" She explained.

Sango nodded and looked to the floor.

The nurse did as well and was somewhat stunned to see the half demon she had spoken to so seriously the previous night sleeping on the wood floor like an animal!

"Inu-Yasha? Wake up! The nurse is here to see you for something!!" Sango yelled.

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and sat up. He looked to the nurse with confusion.

*Jeez! Why isn't she with Kagome!!?? Can yah tell me that!!* He yelled in thought.

He stood up and walked outside with the nurse then.

Sango and Shippo stared after them with wonder.

"So? What did you need?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, but a woman came to me just about a half an hour ago, telling me that her daughter has come down with small pox and I must come and treat her! I'll be leaving Kagome for about a day, but it's no big deal really."

"And why are you telling me this? It's not like I'm a take over nurse! Does it look like I am?" He commented.

The nurse placed her hand over her shoulder. "That's the thing. There isn't anyone to cover for me…so…..will you watch after Kagome? Because you're a half demon, you won't catch her illness, and plus, you care for her more then anyone else around. Please. Do it for Kagome's sake if not mine." She said with hope in her voice.

Inu-Yasha didn't really know how to respond. All he knew was that Kagome couldn't, and wouldn't go without care. He would do it. He wouldn't stand to see her alone without attention at all.

He nodded to the nurse. "So….what do I do exactly?"

The nurse's face lit up. "Oh! Thank you Inu-Yasha! Thank you! Follow me and I'll show you what you must do."

She took him back to the other hut and walked him in.

Kagome laid still, a rag over her forehead, and a sleeping face on.

"Okay. All you need to do is be here for her. Make sure she's warm and there must be a fire in the fire pit at all times. Give her the medicine I brewed for her 3 hours apart from each other. Here's the bottle filled with it, and if you run out, here's an extra one." The nurse explained as she handed Inu-Yasha the small bottles of remedy. "Continuing on. Make sure that Kagome doesn't get too hot. If she begins to sweat too much, help her to drink some water. The jugs are over there, and make sure you keep her cool with wet rags and such. It's really not a big job, but she must have your full focus. Can you do that?" She questioned Inu-Yasha.

He looked to Kagome and smiled. "She's on my mind all the time anyway. How could I not give her my full attention?"

The nurse smiled up at him. "Thank you again. I promise I won't be gone for more then 2 days at the most. And for yourself….keep warm through this cold time in winter, and make sure you get enough to eat and drink as well. Remember to only let visitors in 10 minutes at a time, and only one should be in the room along with you. Kagome is counting on you…..and so am I."

Inu-Yasha nodded. "I'll…..try my hardest……even more the that!" He stated.

The nurse smiled one last tine before walking out the hut door and into the icy late afternoon.

It wasn't too awful long before Sango and Shippo came walking up to the hut door. 

"So….you're staying with Kagome for a while?" Sango questioned after Inu-Yasha had explained what he was doing.

He nodded. "I have to or else Kagome will…um…"

Shippo stared up at him. "What?"

Sango knew why Inu-Yasha had paused. "Um…Shippo…I'll tell you about it later." She stated.

Shippo nodded.

Inu-Yasha sighed and decided it best if Sango and Shippo left to go tell Miroku and Kaede about all he had to do, so he could get settled in as well.

It wasn't too long before Inu-Yasha sat on a cushion beside Kagome in her futon, watching her sleep with caring look in his eyes.

*I knew I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you another night. I'm so thankful I'm here with you now…….Kagome.*

~Sweetness!!!! Go on!! READ MORE AND MORE!!! ^,^! Fun-ess!!~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	7. The touch that can heal you is only able...

~Chapter Seven~ ~The touch that will heal you is only able from Inu-Yasha's fingertips~

"So….is this true?" Miroku asked after Sango had explained about Inu-Yasha's new duty to take care of Kagome while the nurse was out on another case of illness.

Sango nodded briefly. "Yes. I think Inu-Yasha's taking it rather gravely too! I've never seen him so…well….how do I put it? Troubled." She stated.

Miroku knew this reason, but also knew that he shouldn't tell anyone of Inu-Yasha's talk with him the previous night before, even if it _was _Sango.

"Well, all I can say is that Inu-Yasha cares for Kagome a great deal! He'll do anything to protect her, even from death."

With that, Miroku went inside the hut that Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were in preparing supper for that evenings meal.

Sango stared after Miroku for a little. *Yes. That's right. How can I keep forgetting that Inu-Yasha cares THAT much for Kagome that he would even put his own life into danger just to save her, keep her protected from that evil that always comes after her only because she's the reincarnation of Kikyo. Or…..is she?*

Sango passed this strange thought and took part in helping the little fox demon and the old priestess with a fine stew that all but Inu-Yasha would get to enjoy.

Inu-Yasha stared down at Kagome for a long while.

*God…..she's even beautiful when she's sick like this! Man…….I….I wish she knew I felt this way for her. I love everything about her…..EVERYTHING!! It's not just her beauty, but her self. This person was once the woman I fell in love with in another life, far before I met Kikyo! I know I knew her far away in another place in another time. She was with me. She always has been. I won't dare leave her either……. I'll always be by her side. I can't imagine my world without her….and so……I will stay with her and care for her and make sure she gets well again, so I can see her perfect smile and know that she is safe and unharmed once more.*

He reached down and pushed some loose strands of soft black hair away from her face gently. The way he touched her was so careful and precise that you would think that Kagome was a china doll, only meant to handle with affection.

Inu-Yasha did.

He soon found himself huddled beside her, his head near to hers, his cheek touching her cheek.

It wasn't a long lay down, but it was enough that Inu-Yasha could learn what it felt like to be so close to this woman he loved so much. Tingles went up his spine and sent his emotions on a race. His heart beat with a steady rhythm, but not too fast, so that each moment Kagome breathing in, he would as well.

He wanted to be one with her. He wanted to tell her everything and anything he could!! 

Why did it have to be this way?

Was it fair that just when he was able to be this close, Kagome had to be so far from his heart at the same time!!??

He looked to her pale complexion and sighed.

"Where's my Kagome?"

~~~~In Kagome's continuing dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far off, too far for him to see Kagome, Inu-Yasha stood. He looked up and stared off into the distance.

Kagome stared to him as well, hoping he'd spot her and come to her rescue!

"Inu-…Inu…Yasha!!! Inu-Yasha!! Please…..come…..please come get me. Take me away from this place!! Inu-Yasha!!!"

She tried to yell, but her voice was so weak she could barely speak, no less scream!

She began to crawl her way to him.

Suddenly, Kikyo stood looking down at her in an evil way.

"Don't waste your time, girl. He can not and will not see you! He only….sees _me_."

Kagome stared. "W…What? What do you mean?"

Kikyo chuckled.

"You're so clueless! You _still_ think that you're actually worth something to ANYONE!!?? Feh! Don't make me laugh like a fool! Don't you get it? You are no one but ME! That is all you are! A simple and small piece of what one person you once were! Kikyo! Me! You still can not except the fact that I will always win….even when it comes to being with Inu-Yasha! Why waste your time anyway?? He only sees you as I, and doesn't that very thought make you wish you were me!!??" She screamed at the weak Kagome.

Kagome stared at Kikyo was anger now more then sadness.

"Inu….Yasha sees ME when he looks to me! Not you!!! He told me….he did!!!"

Kikyo smirked. "Have you ever heard of lies? Yes! Of course you have! And that's precisely what Inu-Yasha did to you! He lied! He didn't want to make you feel bad that every time he lays eyes on you, he suddenly sees me…..Kikyo…the one he truly cares for and loves!!"

Kagome shook her head. "NO!! I won't believe you!!! Inu-Yasha may not love me……but….but…."

Suddenly it hit Kagome.

"H….He doesn't love me………." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes at the sound of those words.

Kikyo's smirk grew. "That's right! Let it all soak in! Inu-Yasha doesn't love you! He hates you!! And I have your living evidence!"

Kikyo pointed to the far off Inu-Yasha.

He turned slowly and smiled.

Kagome thought he saw her and that Kikyo was just playing games with her.

But then, as Inu-Yasha drew near, Kagome saw that he didn't see her, he only saw…..Kikyo…..

"Oh…Kikyo…..How I love you…I always will……please….kiss me and tell me you love me too." He whispered into Kikyo's ear.

Kikyo snickered to Kagome as she leaned in and kissed Inu-Yasha's lips.

"I love you too, _my _Inu-Yasha. Forever. But…one thing Inu-Yasha! This girl here is bothering me….could you rid of her for me?"

Inu-Yasha looked down and saw Kagome suddenly.

She stared at his face for a moment. It seemed to smile, but then it frowned, then formed into anger!!!

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF BOTHERING MY KIKYO!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

He suddenly kicked Kagome's ribs and pain filled her body, but not from the blow, but from Inu-Yasha's harsh words.

She looked up at him in total confusion.

"Inu-Yasha!! It's me!! Kagome!!! Don't you recognize me!!!??" He cried in a soft tone, because her voice was beginning to lose itself.

He sneered. "Kagome? I've never heard of you in my life, and why would I anyway!!?? Fealty, NO GOOD WENCH!!!!!" He proceeded in kicking her again, and then pushed some dirt onto her body.

"Screw you, hag!!" He stated as he turned to Kikyo and gave her a gentle smile….one he had once given to Kagome.

Once……..

Kagome was now in complete tears. Her whole world had shattered in an instant, and only by the words of one.

She laid there with no strength or will to carry on, watching as Inu-Yasha walked away with the wrong woman.

Somehow she knew this was all wrong!! She knew it!!! She could remember a time where Kikyo had never even existed, and she had lived in happiness with Inu-Yasha…..happiness…….

Had there ever been a time like that for her? Had there even been a time that she had been one and not just part of someone else? A reincarnation of another which she could never live up to!!!??

This all had to be a dream!!! It had to!!!! But then again, why wasn't she waking up?

~~~Out of Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes after a moment of resting and suddenly noticed sweat appearing over Kagome's forehead, and her breathing beginning to take harder, more horse sounds.

He sat up and saw her expression. 

It looked as if she were being killed, whatever dream she was in, and in truth, she was!! But he didn't know of what her mind was playing tricks on her or not!!

He rushed over and grabbed up the wet rag from a bowl of cool water, and soaked it over Kagome's skin, wiping away the sweat and trying to calm her nerves as best he could.

He then pulled off the quilt which she was under and he dampened her arms and legs and chest.

It was somewhat embarrassing, but he knew he had to keep her cooled, and warm at the same time. If she continued to be so hot, she might get higher in fever!! So, without hesitation, he carefully took off the thin white under kimono she wore which the nurse had put on her the day before.

After this was done, she only lay in her under shirt, a thin, sleeveless white tang top, and her undergarments.

Inu-Yasha blushed a bit, but he soon realized that being self-conscious didn't matter anymore. He had to do what it took to keep her in good chance of surviving!

It didn't take him long to forget about Kagome's absent of most of her clothes, and only see her. He did think she was rather beautiful still though. How could he not? He loved her.

He ran the rag over her skin, making her cooler with every touch.

Finally, she stopped her sweating, and her body stopped heating up.

Peace was now what she was in, or at least it looked that way to Inu-Yasha.

He pulled her up to his chest and laid her there, holding her tightly.

He stared down at her still pale features and sighed.

"Kagome….please…….wake up……" He whispered.

No reply or movement came to his call to her.

He laid her back down on her futon, not wanting to let go, but having to, and took out the remedy for her.

He mixed it into some water for her, and being careful not to push it down to hard, tilted her head back and let her drink.

Amazingly, she took it herself, sipping it slightly.

He let her head rest on his lap as he set the now empty cut of water back onto the floor.

Her harsh breathing started up again.

Her expression was so sad and alone he wanted to cry.

She began to groan softly with the pain of her illness, moving herself closer to him, as if she were trying to reach him, but could not.

He again took her up to his arms. "Shhhhhh, it's okay Kagome. I'm right here. I won't leave you, ever. I'm right here." He told her in a kind and loving tone that only he could have made with his voice.

This reassuring whisper of his didn't seem to work at all though. She continued on groaning and crying through her loneliness and pain of her dream. She was too far away to hear his voice, only the fake Inu-Yasha which Kikyo had created for the purpose to hurt Kagome, and lose the will to not give up on life.

The long night continued as Inu-Yasha did all he could to calm her, and to make her comfortable.

Finally, as the morning sun peered through the top of the hut's roof, Kagome fell into a more soft slumber once again, and Inu-Yasha gave his greatest thanks to the lord that she was out of such a bad dream, which he had no clue, but she was still in it!

Sango awoke before everyone else. Miroku after her, but Kaede and Shippo stayed in their blankets and slept more.

"Miroku? How do you think Kagome is doing?" Sango questioned the monk.

Miroku shrugged. "I think I will go and take her fever again today. I haven't done that since we were out on the road. I imagine it's a lot worse then it was before. I hope Inu-Yasha will take that as best he can."

Sango sighed. "Poor Inu-Yasha. I bet he stayed up all night with her. He cares so much……I just pray that Kagome won't……." She paused and looked to Miroku's eyes.

Miroku nodded. "Me too, Sango. Me too."

It wasn't long before the monk and the demon slayer were out of the hut and headed towards the other hut to take Kagome's fever with her futuristic thermometer.

A knock on the hut door was heard and Inu-Yasha stood to go outside, looking back to make sure Kagome would be okay for the time being.

Miroku and Sango stood outside with worry in their eyes.

Inu-Yasha shut the hut door behind him and stared to his two friends.

"Yeah? Did you want to see Kagome or something?" He questioned.

Miroku nodded and held up the thermometer. "I also need to check Kagome's fever. I…just want to know how she's doing. Perhaps she's getting better and we don't know it!" He stated.

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Stop trying to but some hope into this, Miroku. Kagome is….._not _doing any better. She's probably worse. Way worse."

The look Inu-Yasha held in his eyes made Sango wish to sob.

Miroku signaled for Sango to stay outside while he and Inu-Yasha went in to do what needed to be done.

She stood outside with worry and tapped her left foot on the snowy ground impatiently.

Miroku knelt over Kagome's body and stuck the thermometer into her mouth.

"So…Miroku? Do you have any idea of what Kagome really has? Are we talken flew? What?" Inu-Yasha asked after a moment of no words passed.

Miroku looked up to Inu-Yasha with dread. "Inu-Yasha……Kagome has something WAY worse then a simple flew!! She would have been almost over it by now, and she would have woken up by now too!!!"

Inu-Yasha sighed. "Then what does she have?"

Miroku didn't speak for a while. The thermometer finally beeped.

He looked at it in the dim light of the dark hut, and his eyes widened with complete disbelief.

"Inu-Yasha……Kagome's fever is……….100.5!!! That's…..not good……"

Inu-Yasha's mind was so far from the world then. He was so stunned. Horrified that Kagome was almost at the worst temperature she could develop!!!

"Miroku……will Kagome……what does she……." He stuttered in shock.

Miroku's firm look tore at Inu-Yasha's heart too much, fearing him of this answer of the monk's.

"Kagome has……….pneumonia, Inu-Yasha." Was what came out of Miroku's mouth then.

Inu-Yasha stood in horror. "H…How bad is it? Surly it can't be……that bad!"

Miroku shook his head. "Inu-Yasha. Come here."

Inu-Yasha obeyed the monk and knelt down beside Miroku, over Kagome's body.

"Lay your head over Kagome's chest and listen to how she breathes." Miroku instructed.

Inu-Yasha nodded and did so. Kagome's breathing was wheezy and hard. The way she sounded when she coughed too was bad.

Inu-Yasha looked up to Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha." He began. "I…..Kagome is……not doing well at all. If her temperature goes up any further, then she could………die…….."

Inu-Yasha's breath caught in his throat, and his heart seemed to stop beating, although it was beating faster then normal.

Inu-Yasha's legs felt weak, and he soon fell to his knees, staring to the floor.

Miroku stood. "Inu-Yasha? You have to find a way for her to wake. I'll go find the nurse again. She should be almost done with her other case anyway."

And with that, the monk left Inu-Yasha alone to grieve.

He continued to keep eyes on the ground, until Kagome began to cough again, and he rushed over and held her tightly in his arms, holding her head to his shoulder.

"Kagome……you mustn't leave me……please…….don't go. I need you…..hang on just a little longer!! Please!!!!! PLEASE!!!!" He pleaded as tears formed in his eyes and feel down to her soft black hair, which seemed to never become dirty.

He rocked back and forth with her in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. Not ever wanting to say good-bye. Not ever wanting to let her slip away from him after so much still needed to be said and done.

"I…..I won't let you die…….."

~*sniff* Ohhhhh! I move my own self!!!! Hope you're just as sad as I am!!! *sniff again* Continue on please! Read! Read! Read! Hurray! We need to finish this! Kay! ^.^~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	8. The last remaining moments saved just fo...

~Chapter Eight~ ~The Last remaining moments saved just for him~

Miroku hurried on to explain to Sango about Kagome, and also stated it best if she go and inform Shippo and Kaede of the tragic news. He himself was going out to find the nurse.

*Without the nurse to check up on Kagome…I'm afraid that Kagome won't make it!!* He thought as he ran about through the village streets, snow crunching underneath his sandals.

Sango walked back to the hut where Shippo and Kaede were at, watching her feet move through the white snow.

*Kagome……you….you can't die! You can't just leave all of us like this!! You're my best friend……you….you can't leave me after Kohaku did just the same!!! I need your friendship!!! You're the only one who understands me! You're my dear friend. I don't want to lose such a precious thing as that….* She thought in sadness as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

It was hard for everyone, even the young Shippo!

He sat on the other side of the hut, staring at the wood floor as Kaede prepared a lunch for the rest of the group who she thought would be arriving back any moment.

The little fox demon sighed and thumbed the floor, trying to pass time.

Sango walked in a moment later with a grim look on her face.

"Sango!! Is Kagome alright!!?? Did you get to see her!!!???" He exclaimed in a snap at seeing her appear through the door.

Sango knelt down beside Shippo and placed her hand over his back.

"Shippo…..I…have something to tell you….."

Shippo stared with uncertainty of what his friend might say.

Kaede turned and stared as well.

Sango cleared her throat nervously. "Um……well…..about Kagome. She's…….she's not doing so well Shippo. She….uh…..she might not make it………I'm sorry."

Shippo's eyes immediately filled with tears and he jumped into Sango's arms with sorrow.

Sango looked to Kaede with sadness in her eyes.

Kaede nodded, knowing now that this whole thing might not turn out so well.

Miroku trudged through the snow, the sky beginning to cloud over, the sense of more snow soon to come filled the air around the monk as he ran up a small path a towards a hut which he suspected was the one the nurse had gone to, for a sign was out front in bold letters "Please do not come near this hut. Smallpox deadly."

He ran up to the door and just before he knocked on it, the nurse opened it suddenly and stared.

"M…Miroku? What are you doing here?" She questioned in surprise.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then looked the nurse in the eye.

"Nurse…..I NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO KAGOME FOR ME!!! SHJE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT IF YOU DON'T COME!!!!" He exclaimed.

The nurse stared in shock. "But…I would have thought she would have almost recovered by now!!! Did Inu-Yasha not take good care of her!!!??"

Miroku shook his head. "INU-YASHA DID MORE WORK THEN A THOUSAND NURSES AND DOCTORS COMBINED!!! HE TRIED HIS HARDEST, AND I KNOW HE COULD KEEP DOING SO, BUT WE NEED YOU TO CHECK ON HER!!! TELL US IF SHE'LL……live or not." His voice turned softened at the last part.

The nurse nodded. "Well, you caught me at a good time! I was just leaving this home! Come on! There's no time to lose!!" She exclaimed as the two began to rush back to the hut Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in.

Inu-Yasha continued to rock Kagome. He wouldn't let her go. He held her the tightest he had ever held her, and made sure that her heart was close to his.

"Kagome……Kagome…..Please…..open your eyes….open your eyes…….." He pleaded in a whisper as more tears forced their way down his cheeks.

When his dog like ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer to the hut, he quickly wiped away the tears and slowly brought Kagome back down to the futon's quilt.

Miroku and the nurse walked in a moment later with worry in both their eyes as they laid their sight upon Kagome and the sorrow filled Inu-Yasha.

The nurse quickly knelt down beside Kagome and Inu-Yasha, and placed her hand over Inu-Yasha's back. 

He stared at her. "Inu-Yasha…..you did well….but I'm afraid I must tend to her now." The nurse explained.

Inu-Yasha didn't like the way she stated this.

"Do….you mean I'm not needed here any longer? Or are you still suggesting I stay? Cause if you are, then I will!"

The nurse sighed. "Inu-Yasha, you've been up with Kagome for almost 2 days now! You need some rest! Go back to the other hut with Miroku and then perhaps you can come back tomorrow."

Inu-Yasha stared with a bit of concern over this. "But….what if…"

"Inu-Yasha. I think you _should _come with me. It's already late afternoon, and you really need some sleep! Come on. We'll go back to the other hut and we can talk or something. Kagome will be fine. She's in the nurses care now!" Miroku explained with a weak smile as he gestured for Inu-Yasha to follow him out of the hut.

Inu-Yasha hesitated greatly. "W….Will she be okay for sure!!?? Maybe I could just stay to help!!" He exclaimed.

The nurse stared with sadness at Inu-Yasha's trying, but she knew he needed to go. She didn't want him to see Kagome in such a condition, and she knew everything may get worse.

Miroku took Inu-Yasha by the arm and led him out of the hut slowly.

Inu-Yasha stared towards Kagome with sorrow. Of course he didn't want to leave!! No way!! But he somehow was pulled away by Miroku, and Kagome's sight soon left his eyes.

Darkness came once again for him.

That evening, Inu-Yasha sat with his back turned, facing a wall of the hut while Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and a swollen eyed Shippo ate their empty hearted meal.

All that filled his mind were images of Kagome. He saw her happy. He saw her turn to him and smile, as she had done often for some odd reason. He saw her laughing and spinning around with Shippo on a brisk fall day just that last Autumn, as leaves fell around her hair, and made her dance about like an angel in the breeze. He saw her throwing snowballs at Miroku and Sango at the beginning of that winter. He saw her building a snowman with Shippo that looked suspiciously like him! He could almost feel her back up against his just that night before the demon came and took her away. He saw her. Her and only her. It was endless to the many wonderful things he saw of her, for every picture, every frown, ever smile, every smirk, every soft expression, he loved them all. He loved her. How could he lose his sun to the day and moon to the night? How could he lose his angel? His home? His life?

Tears again threatened to take him over, but he forced them back.

He trembled with the fear of what might happen overnight. Why was this the way it was? He would never know.

The evening formed into night, and the clouds which had fallen over the sky were now sprinkling snowflakes down to the world, to cheer children, and please the people who made things out of ice. Each flake hit the ground, and another second snipped away. Snipped away into time lost to the ways of earth.

Far away in another place, in another dimension, Kagome still lay in her dream of darkness, as the hours went by like slowly moving sand.

~~~Back into Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world was spinning round and round. Kagome couldn't see anything, but then again, why would she even care?

She felt her body lose more strength by the minute, and she somehow felt so hot and cold at the same time that it was beginning to confuse her! 

Inu-Yasha……

That was all she could think of and know in this world. 

She could feel him hours before, but now he had disappeared, and she figured he had gone with Kikyo.

*Am I……that worthless?* She questioned in mind.

She closed her eyes and let the darkness surround her, and trap her in a world where she could sob and not be disturbed again by Kikyo.

*This place…..I now know why I can't stand or for that matter, move! It's because I'm without Inu-Yasha. I remember…….that demon……he….he took me…..from Inu-Yasha. From…..my friends……but….did I even have friends? Would anyone truly love someone who is nothing and will never be anything at all? I guess not…..or else they would have saved me by now. This isn't a dream. It's real. Or is it? I can't think! My mind is running blanks all over! I can't remember anything!!! Who am I? Where did I come from? Why was I created? Do I have any friends? Any family? Who is this boy I can see deep in my soul, who has long white hair, ears like a dog, and eyes as gold as the rock itself?*

Her mind trailed off, away from the light.

Losing….losing…losing……

"Inu-Yasha…….Please……come and find me….come and save me…..I need you!! I can't go on!! Kikyo was right all along wasn't she? Was she wrong? Inu-Yasha? Was she wrong? Where are you? Do you even exist anymore!!?? I know you were once real! I remember you!! But why…..aren't you here with me? Why was I taken away from you? Who took me away? Was it Kikyo? Was it someone else? I can't…..think." She stated aloud to herself.

The air began to thicken around her, and a final image of Inu-Yasha came to her.

He stood off not too far from her, but too far for her to reach him.

He didn't look angry anymore from when he went with Kikyo. He looked happy. Happy to see her.

His reflection stood in Kagome's eyes as she stared out to him.

"Inu-Yasha…….." She whispered one last time as she reach out her hand to try and grasp him.

He didn't reach out to take her hand and pull her up though. He just stood. His smile faded, but his expression never turned to anger.

Slowly, everything faded along with his image, and Kagome, after hours and hours of trying and losing, became lost within her own self, and would soon give way………..her very life.

~~~Out of Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nurse stared to Kagome, and just as she thought she would expect her to get better, she began to lose herself!! 

Her breathing became thinner, and her wheezing harsher!!

The nurse rapidly grabbed up her head and tried to force air into Kagome's lungs by tilting her head back, and opening her mouth and nose, but to no avail.

"Come on Kagome!!! You have to make it!! Don't give up now!!! You were doing better just a moment ago!!! PLEASE!!! Inu-Yasha is counting on me to save you!!" She exclaimed.

Kagome did no better with the nurses pleas though.

The nurse sat back and looked at Kagome's body.

She saw it begin to loosen. Her grasp on the futon quilt began to let go, and her breath slowly changed from normal, to weak.

The nurse felt a feeling she never got, but she knew it rather well.

"She won't…..make it." She whispered to the room as she placed her hand over her face so as to not wish to lay eyes upon the dying Kagome.

After a moment, she stood, and walked out the hut door, standing out in the snow as the snowflakes fell down into her hair.

"I've….failed you….Inu-Yasha……I don't want to tell you. I want to rush over and barge through the door, and scream out that Kagome will live….but….."

A tear ran down the nurse's cheek. 

Another second past, and she wiped it away slowly.

"I…..I'll go get Inu-Yasha and the others. It's only fair if they're here."

And with that, she rushed to go fetch the others, dreading the most to face Inu-Yasha, and tell him the tragic truth about Kagome, the one she knew he loved most.

Inu-Yasha could sense a wrongness in the air around him.

His worries for Kagome increased.

"Inu-Yasha. Please. Go to sleep. I know you're worried about Kagome….but….I'm sure the nurse is doing a good job, and that Kagome will be awake by tomorrow morning!" Sango tried to encourage him, but it didn't help either one of them.

Inu-Yasha turned to Sango, his eyes lining with tears.

"Inu-Yasha…..this expression…….I've never……" Sango tried to confront him over the tears he was about to shed before her, but could not.

He lowered his head and turned back around to the wall.

A soft knock at the hut door was what gave his full attention back on, but the trembles of wrongness wouldn't leave his body!!

Sango was the one who stood up to answer the door, for Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were already fast asleep under their blankets.

When her eyes laid upon the nurse, Sango's breath was almost knocked out of her.

The expression on the nurse's face was unbearable to look at, but she forced herself to.

"Um….yes? Nurse? Why are you out at this time of night? And why aren't you with Kagome?" She questioned.

The nurse sighed. "Please….where's Inu-Yasha?" Just as she asked this though, Inu-Yasha came up from behind Sango and stared to the nurse.

"Inu-Yasha? Please. Come out here. I must….tell you something….." The nurse got out.

Inu-Yasha nodded and stepped out the door, leaving Sango trembling with fear of why the nurse was there, and with such a sore look on her features.

For a moment, it was silent. The snow continued to fall around the two as the nurse and Inu-Yasha stared to each other with a bit of uncertainty in both their eyes.

"Inu-Yasha……." The nurse began, but suddenly lost her will to speak.

She looked away from his face, so that she could get her words out better.

"Inu-Yasha…..I……I've failed you. I promised you I'd try my best to save Kagome……but……..Inu-Yasha……." She looked back to his face again, unable to stand not knowing his expression.

It was in a waiting look. He stood in a tense way, part of himself praying, and another losing to a horrible fact he didn't believe in.

The nurse again cleared her throat. "Inu-Yasha………Kagome…..is…….dying."

Inu-Yasha's stomach suddenly felt as if it could lose whatever food was in it at any moment! His mind spun in circles, and his legs became weak.

He fell to the ground and grasped the snow harshly with his fists. His body trembled with the shock and horror the nurse's news had given him!

He shut his eyes tight and wished this was all a bad dream, and that if he tried, he could wake himself up and find everything back to normal! But after a moment of silence, it finally soaked in, and he realized, that Kagome was truly going to leave him. There was nothing he could do. Nothing anyone could do.

"Inu-Yasha…..I'm……so sorry…….I….." The nurse was at the point of tears.

He stood up quickly and wiped away the almost fallen tear from the corner of his right eye and nodded to the nurse.

"It's not your fault. Of course not." He stated in a rather soft tone, then began to head off towards the hut Kagome was in.

The nurse started after him for a little, then went inside the hut with Sango to explain to her and the others about what was happening. The horrible truth to life. Everything, and everyone…..will die, including Kagome.

Each foot step he took, Inu-Yasha came further to know that he had failed, not the nurse, in saving Kagome.

*If I hadn't been such a bastard and saved her when the demon came, she would have never even gotten ill in the first place. I hate myself. I hate everything about myself. I do everything wrong. I'm always messing up, only this time, it meant losing the one I can't live without. So I ended up throwing away a life which I could have protected so easily? God Damn it!!! I HATE MYSELF!!!! I HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!*

He could feel the pain increasing as he approached the hut where Kagome was, and walked up to the door slowly.

Fir a moment, he let himself breathe, trying to control his sorrow, but when he stepped into the room and saw Kagome's face, losing to this war that she fought, he lost himself, and his eyes filled with tears.

He rushed to her side and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Kagome……Kagome…..KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" He said over and over, trying to wake her.

"PLEASE KAGOME!!! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!!! OPEN YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES AND KNOW I'M HERE!!! WHY DO YOU NOT HEAR ME!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I beg of you……." His cries turned to soft pleas as his tears ran freely now down his cheeks, falling onto her pale skinned face, running down her cheeks, and to the floor beneath them.

"No!!!! Kagome……please……god…..Kagome…….." He cried and cried, not knowing what else to do.

He couldn't figure out why he couldn't wake her, or why she was so sick!!

Suddenly, a light entered the room, and blinded him for a second.

When his sight returned, his heart some what lifted at what appeared before him, but then as this image cleared, there stood Kikyo, not Kagome as he originally thought, standing there plain and serious as she always was, beside Inu-Yasha and Kagome with some sort of smirk upon her lips.

Instantly anger filled his senses, but he knew not why.

"Inu-Yasha. Look at yourself! Clinging onto that girl whom will be dead in just a few mere moments! Come with me and I'll take you away. We can go far and wide together. Where ever you desire to go, and we'll continue on with that life we had before _this _girl showed up. Don't you want to just forget about this place and time and return to the life 50 years ago?" She questioned in a rather annoying fashion.

Inu-Yasha's grasp on Kagome didn't loosen, it tightened.

"I can think of no other place I'd rather be right now then with Kagome. I favor to stay here and be with her in her last moments of life. At least I can say I was there for her till the end." He explained simply.

Kikyo sneered. "Inu-Yasha. You don't give a damn about that girl! You only believe you love her because of her resemblance to _me_! I set her straight, perhaps it's your turn. I told her she was nothing. A useless bitch who was only part of what she can never be. Me."

Inu-Yasha looked to Kikyo in such an angry and hating way that she couldn't help up be surprised.

"You…….YOU'RE THE BITCH, WENCH!!!!!!!!! KAGOME IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!! SHE'S A WONDERFUL AND CARING PERSON, WHO CAN MAKE ANYONE BECOME LOVING AND KIND, WHO CAN PUT A SMILE ON ANYONE'S LIPS!!! WHO CAN LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST AND CHERISH EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF IT!!!! I LOVE HER!!! AND I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS HER OWN PERSON! WHEN I SEE HER, I SEE NOTHING OF YOU!!! IF YOU TOLD HER ALL THOSE LIES THAT YOU SIMPLY MADE UP, THEN YOU WERE WRONG, AND I'LL TELL HER ONE DAY TOO. I'LL SAY IT OVER AND OVER UNTIL SHE UNDERSTANDS THAT SHE'S NOT YOUR REPLACMENT!!!! SHE'S KAGOME HIGURASHI, AND I LOVE EVERY LIVING, LAUGHING, SMILING, BREATHING BIT OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed this and more tears fell rapidly from his eyes, creating a look that Kikyo had never seen. 

It said only for Kagome. He would and never let go of his feelings for her. He loved and cherished every part of her, and non of it was Kikyo's at all.

She wasn't saddened by this. It made her want to laugh at Inu-Yasha's devotion that was only meant for Kagome. She cared nothing for him, but then again, it was a game to own him, and make him feel the pain of what was there before, if there was anything.

"Inu-Yasha. Still. She can never live up to me! She's my reincarnation! It's as if you're loving my leg, or my finger! A small piece of me! You know you still own those feelings for me that you had 50 years ago. Come with me and we'll go somewhere where no one can find us every again. Somewhere like……hell."

That last remark left Inu-Yasha hating Kikyo more then anyone else on that planet!

"LET ME SET YOU STRAIGHT NOW KIKYO!!!! I BET YOU NEVER KNEW THAT KAGOME WAS THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE MADE A WISH THAT A CHILD WOULD BE BORN THAT WAS JUST LIKE YOU, BUT IN THE PROCESS OF YOU BEING BORN, YOU SUCKED HER INTO YOUR VERY SOUL, TRAPPING HER FOR ALL TIME YOU LIVED!! WHEN SHE CALLED TO MY SOUL, WHICH WAS, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, HER BELOVED FRIEND AND LOVER FOR ALL OF TIME BEFORE THEN, I WAS BROUGHT TO _YOU_, BECAUSE KAGOME WAS CALLING FROM INSDIE YOUR BODY!! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YES, BUT IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE KAGOME WAS THERE! NOW THAT SHE'S NOT, AND SHE'S BACK TO THE SELF I KNEW FOR SO LONG BEFORE YOU, I CAN'T FIND ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU ANYMORE, BECAUSE THERE ARE NON!!!"

This set Kikyo offline more then ever!

Inu-Yasha lowered his head and placed it down onto Kagome's.

"I will always and for evermore love Kagome. Not even death can destroy what I hold for her, and even if she doesn't feel the same way, I will still wait and follow her to the end of time. I will always be there for her, and I will never leave her side. Ever. I'll never be too far away to let her know I'll always love her. Always."

Kikyo stuttered to find words, but nothing came to mind. She had been beaten.

"Kikyo…..please. Just go to the other world. There is no need for you here. I know you were the one that did this to Kagome, so just get lost."

Kikyo's teeth grinded, but she turned and disappeared back to her shadows.

Inu-Yasha was again left alone with Kagome. To pray. To think. To love. To hold. To protect……for her last remaining minutes of life, which had been saved just for him.

~OOOOHHHH!!!! Gonna cry here! Keep up that reading! You're doing just fine! I'm going to go get a Kleenex though……~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	9. Almost lost, but was picked up and saved

~Chapter Nine~ ~Almost lost, but was picked up and saved~

Stillness. Nothing but stillness in this room sat in by the sobbing Inu-Yasha and the dying Kagome.

Kikyo was gone for good, Inu-Yasha knew this for sure now, but what good had it done for himself? 

It wasn't like he was freed from her trap and able to love again. Although she was no longer there, that knowing that he would be alone for all time chilled him to the bone.

Kagome was leaving……she was suffering…..each breath she took, more time was wasted, and Inu-Yasha's life slowly went with her to that other world far away.

His arms holding so tightly, and still he knew she could not feel his presence.

"Kagome……please……don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone……I'm afraid to be alone. I can't go on…..without the light that is what you are to guide me. I want to kiss you, and love you, and have children with you, and laugh with you, and talk with you, and run with you……..please…..don't go…..not yet. There are so many good times to look ahead to. God…..no……you can't leave me. You can't." He cried softly as the echoes of his weeps slowly faded away, unable to be heard by Kagome.

He reached down and took her face into his hands. He ran his fingertips over her features and then to her lips. So gentle.

He bent down and let his cheek rest alongside hers, letting that feeling sink in forever in his memory.

He again stared into her face and felt what her skin was like against his.

He knew that she was the one that could never be replaced. He worried about what he would do after she left, or where he would go. But for now, he pushed those thoughts away and only focused on Kagome. Only her. No one else.

All fell silent.

Inu-Yasha's breathing seemed to hold, as Kagome seemed to slip away in one long moment.

He held her again tighter then he had ever held her before, and whispered softly into her ear.

"Don't go away……..I love you……."

~~~Into Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those words. 

So frail and perfectly created with the voice of one Kagome knew from somewhere in one time long ago.

Light surrounded her, and she felt herself being taken somewhere.

The words again filled the air around her, and whispered into her ear something she knew she had been waiting for.

"I love you….." It said.

She didn't understand at first why it said such dear words, but when she thought back in her mind, those words were the ones she wished for one to say. Someone………

Suddenly, a wall pasted her body. 

A lit wall of something which she had no clue where she was or why, but something told her that that one person whom she had heard call those words….those three dear words……was far away now.

Somehow, she knew she didn't want to be away from that person.

New voices entered her head. They beckoned her towards another light.

She opened her eyes and looked around her.

White. That was all she saw about and surrounding her.

Her eyes closed again. The three words echoed one last time, and she listened to the way the words were said in that one precious voice…..and……….

Her eyes shot open.

"Inu…….Yasha………." She whispered as she suddenly remembered the name of that voice.

Instantly, images flashed through her mind of him.

She saw his white hair, and his cute ears, and his red kimono, and his perfect face, and his golden eyes, and his precious smile.

"Inu-……Yasha!! INU-YASHA!!!! He's calling to me from somewhere!!! But…where?? Where am I!!??" She cried out suddenly.

She again looked around her, but her eyes failed to see anything other then the endless white that she somehow could not escape!!

Kagome's body felt heavy, but she did not care.

Suddenly, one of the beckoning voices came to her.

"Kagome? Come with me! I'll take you to the place you want to go!" It stated.

Kagome stared. "You mean….to Inu-Yasha?" She questioned in a hopeful tone.

The voice stared back at her. "No, Kagome! To the other side! That is where you must be now!! You are ready to leave earth now anyway!"

Kagome didn't understand. "no…..No……NO!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE!! I WANT TO SEE INU-YASHA!!!!! WHERE IS HE!!!?? WHY AM I HERE!!!!!!!???" She screamed.

The voice disappeared then. 

Kagome was more then confused. 

She turned around and around, looking for a way out of this nightmare.

"INU-YASHA!!!! INU-YASHA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! PLEASE!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

It suddenly hit her about what had happened.

It somehow all flowed back into her mind and everything was there!!!

"The demon that took me…….and left me out in the snow!! Then Miroku and Inu-Yasha found me….and they took me back to camp, and the next morning I didn't feel well……and while we were all traveling along, I collapsed and……"

It was almost a horror when she realized she was in a dream that would take her to the other world, a place where she could never again see Inu-Yasha. Ever.

With this thought in mind, she began to run frantically in one direction, trying to follow her wits.

The lit up wall soon came into view, and she ran up to it, placed her hands on it, and was shocked to find she could not get through.

"NO!!! PLEASE!!! OPEN IT UP!!! LET ME THROUGH!!!! I NEED TO GET BACK!!! IT'S NOT MY TIME!!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He cried were not answered.

She tried to break the door, but it would not shatter.

She even attempted to run right through it, but with no luck except a bump on the head.

She fell to her knees after a while, ready to give up.

"I love you" the words rang again through her memory.

"I….let me through. I have to get back to him. I must. I can't leave him alone. He doesn't want to be alone!! He's afraid. Let me go to him. God please……." She softly cried as tears formed, but would not fall. All except one did.

It fell in a slow way, and hit the ground delicately.

As this happened, she lifted her hand up, and noticed the wall beginning to become soft.

With a bit of hope left, she stood up, and backed up.

On the other side of the wall, she could see Inu-Yasha. 

His lips curved into his own smile, and his arms were held wide open, just for her. Just for her………

More tears fell, and she began to run.

She ran faster and faster towards the wall.

"INU-YASHA!!!!!! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her body passed through the wall, ripped away parts of her closes, but she didn't care, it was a dream after all, right?

All she could remember after that was running towards Inu-Yasha's arms, missing, but not so, for at that moment………………..

~~~Out of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moments seemed to stop as Inu-Yasha sobbed and sobbed, over Kagome's now almost dead body.

His tears mixed with her hair and no matter how hard he tried, he could not make them stop falling.

He was gasping for breath, and his hysterical way of expressing his loss was a sight that no one would believe if they saw him, which they did not.

"Kagome…..I'm afraid……….don't go away. Don't go away."

His whispering was soon turned to only mouthing words, for his voice became horse from his crying.

One last tear though, and he did not notice, but Kagome's hand, which sat beside his chest, grasped onto his kimono tightly.

"Inu-Yasha. I won't go away. I won't leave you alone. I'm right here." She softly whispered in a weak voice, but a beautiful tone.

Inu-Yasha looked down upon Kagome's features in shock. What had just happened, he wasn't sure.

Slowly then, something happened that changed his heart forever.

Kagome's eyes, bi by bit, opened gradually and fell over his eyes.

Brown and gold. They met like it was meant to be like that.

Inu-Yasha was breathless, as well as speechless for a long still moment.

Kagome reached up and wiped away his tears gently with her hand, and cupped his face into her palms, staring up at him as she lay in his arms.

"Inu-Yasha…..I'll never go away. I'll never go away. Never ever, ever." She whispered to him, and let her lips curve into a smile that Inu-Yasha would never forget.

This joy, Inu-Yasha couldn't express at first, except through expression, but after a few minutes of just staring at Kagome with absolute ecstasy, pulled her into an embrace, then took her face carefully into his hands, but rapidly, and kissed her cheeks and her forehead, and her head over and over, smiling and laughing softly with joy.

"Kagome……Never do that again!! Never!!! God damn it Kagome!!! I was so afraid!! So afraid!!! Do you hear me!!!! But you're safe and I love you. I love you!!!!!!!!!! My Kagome. I have so much to explain to you, and say sorry to you about!!!! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!! NEVER TRY TO ESCAPE ME, CAUSE I'M ALWAYS GONNA PULL YOU BACK UP!!! I WON'T EVER LET YOU GO!!! NEVER!!!!" 

He cried and laughed at the same time with happiness that Kagome had never seen in one person ever before in her life.

After a moment though, all fell silent again, and Inu-Yasha stared deep into Kagome's eyes with love and passion that Kagome had wanted to see in him all along, but thought he loved Kikyo.

She figured that he would tell her everything later, but for now, she favored to stare up at Inu-Yasha, and never let her eyes lose his.

"I love you……Kagome. Forever and ever and ever." He told her.

Her smile widened. "I love you too, Inu-Yasha. I fought and almost lost, but when I heard those words you whispered to me, I knew I had to get back to you. I wanted to be with you again. I want to always be with you….till the end…..and beyond."

Inu-Yasha pushed back her hair from her face and laid her down gently to the futon, pulling up the covers in the process.

He nodded then to her, and stood up, and backed away form her.

"Where are you…." Kagome began to state, but lost her voice for she became dizzy.

"You're still sick. Get some rest. I'm going out to find the others. I'll be back. Just close your eyes…….and sleep……just……don't go away."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'll never leave you. I'll be by your side….forever."

Inu-Yasha smiled one last time before heading out the door to inform the others that Kagome would live.

Kagome lay and stared at the door where he went out for a while.

She could only wonder why he loved her so, but he did, and she would always love him just as much.

*I swear it Inu-Yasha…..I'll always be here for you. I'll be your home to run to when you're lost out in the rain, and I'll be your open arms and your warmth and comfort so you will never be alone out in the night, cold and unwanted. I will be your shield from harm, so that nothing will get you. I will always be here. Always. Nothing can push you away from my heart.*

~HeHe! One more chaptie, kay! So romantic and sweet! ^-^SMILE!!!~~~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


	10. Until the end of time

~Chapter Ten~ ~Until the end of time~

*Kagome……* Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he stood upon a hill overlooking the far off mountains, painted with patches of green and white at the same time.

Spring was finally coming closer to being there, and the horrid winter would take it's hike out of there soon as well.

Weather began to get warmer, and Inu-Yasha could feel the warmth more then ever.

Kagome had still been sick, although not enough that she would die.

She was bedridden for over 3 weeks, and was too weak to even sit up in bed, but Inu-Yasha helped her eat, drink, and kept her company when no one else was around for her to talk to.

The nurse continued to go about her other patient's, stopping by to give Kagome her remedy, and make sure her temperature stayed down.

No one else knew why she was so weak but Inu-Yasha.

He figured that it was because she tried so hard to reach him that one faithful morning 3 weeks before.

She used all her strength, and then some, to push past the wall of death, and find him again, and this touched his heart with a print that would never fade away.

Now he stood under the new air filled sky, as spring entered into the world.

His smile would not leave his lips.

*Kagome……* Was all he could think about, and see, hear, and even breath.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were more then happy for Kagome's recovery, and were now doing things here and there, and always going to visit Kagome when they found the time.

Kaede was still in the other hut, but was able to go back to her old hut to get things she needed, and of course talk with Kagome if she was awake at the time.

"Kagome?" Questioned Sango as she placed a damp rag over Kagome's forehead. 

"Yeah?" She replied, her eyes closed.

"Do you think you'll be able to get out of bed soon? I know Inu-Yasha has been waiting for you for over 3 weeks now! Spring has finally arrived, and all the snow's melting! You should really think about trying to get up." She stated,

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes.

*That's right. Inu-Yasha has been waiting for me to get up for so long now, and 3 ,weeks of my days with him have been wasted, and all because I've been too weak to sit up!!* She thought to herself.

She looked to Sango and smiled. "Sango. Help me."

Sango's face lit up as Kagome and her tried to get her to sit up in her futon.

"So, Inu-Yasha? Where do you suspect Kikyo is now? Have you any intension to find her?" Miroku asked Inu-Yasha as he walked up to his half demon friend who was standing upon the hill looking off into space.

He turned to Miroku with a serious expression. "Kikyo……she won't be coming back. Why should I even try to save her if there's really nothing to save? She was just a mistake in my life. I know better then to keep on going after her when she hates me."

A smile came over his lips.

Miroku stared. "So…if it's such a harsh thing to you….then why are you grinning?"

Inu-Yasha's smile grew.

"Miroku…don't you see? Kagome will live. Kikyo wasn't the one…it was Kagome this whole time! Long ago, in another time in another place in another world, Kagome and I lived happily together. Kagome was so kind hearted and sweet, she decided to create a being who would love and take care of all, so she made that one wish, and Kikyo was born, but in this process, Kikyo deliberately pulled Kagome into her soul, trapping her. For years Kagome's soul lingered within Kikyo's soul, and the only thing she could do was cry to me, the soul that she was supposed to be with forever. I heard her cries, and followed them to Kikyo! I fell in love with Kikyo because Kagome was there within her! Now that Kagome is a whole person, and not trapped anymore by Kikyo cruel heart, I can love the one I was originally intended to love. Kikyo was a mistake. A bad memory. And I know that sounds cruel to shun Kikyo like that, but she never loved me. It was all her plan, to trap Kagome and take me as one of her items! In the end though…it all worked out. Kikyo will never bother me again. I have Kagome again now….and nothing can tear her away from me. Ever."

Miroku smiled to his friend. "Your words are so deep, Inu-Yasha. That one wish that one may see another again is in all of us, right? Perhaps it's just the atmosphere, but I believe that you, Inu-Yasha, were the first one to concur that one feeling that confuses us all. Love. You somehow sought through Kikyo's spell after 50 years of believing she was the one for you, and see that Kagome was there. There and waiting. Sometimes when you least expect it, lessons are learned, and you win something. Kagome is no prize though, she was there all along. Never let go of this bond you have with her, Inu-Yasha. She may just be your soul mate till the end of time and beyond that. Keep holding her hand and don't let it go of it. I assure you that she will do the same for you. Lead each other away from whatever your fears or worries are, and take yourselves away to your own world where no one can pull you apart."

Now the two friends smiled at each other. 

Such thought out words spoken in a single 10 minutes was worth the while to both of them.

"Well, I'm starving! Care to join me in a nice meal down at the cook hut? I hear there are some really cute girls down there that serve you! If your not going, then more for me!!" Miroku stated.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at his friends lecherous ways. "Whatever, Miroku. Actually I'm not that hungry. You go on ahead, just don't let Sango catch you looking at other women. She'll get so pissed!"

"Don't remind me…." Miroku mumbled as he walked off to the village.

Inu-Yasha shoo his head with a small laugh.

"I'm sort of hungry, but I'll just enjoy myself here, thank you! It's such a nice day, it's too beautiful to just ignore."

For some reason, his mind was just at peace that day. Perhaps it was because of Kagome, or maybe the new spring approaching, but Inu-Yasha knew the real reason.

*I'm free. No more Kikyo to hold me back from loving who I truly do love. I'm not lost anymore, and nor is Kagome. I'll make sure that we'll never be lost again. I swear it.* He told himself in thought.

He sat down on the ledge of the cliff overlooking the mountains and let his mind fill with his future.

So many wonderful things entered his head, that he practically fell asleep right there and then!

"Will you be okay from here, Kagome?" Sango questioned, Shippo under her feet.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I think I can make it, and even if I'm still really weak, I know I can at least reach where ever he is." She stated.

Sango smiled and backed away from Kagome, Shippo as well.

"Careful though, Kagome! Please!!" The little fox cried out to Kagome.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Sango? I don't get it! Why would Kagome want to get out of bed so badly if she knows that she's just gonna make herself more tired in the process?"

Sango grinned and patted Shippo's head. "Maybe when you're older I'll explain it more clearly,. But for now, I'll just tell you that Kagome just wanted to get out of bed to go see someone. Someone dear and treasured to her heart."

Shippo tilted his head with confusion, but shrugged and let the sight of Kagome go into the forests, disappearing in a rather slow way.

Kagome tried to hurry, but her weak legs, not being walked upon for over 3 weeks now, were wobbling about, forcing her to lean again a near tree from time to time.

She wasn't worried about anything else but Inu-Yasha though.

Before she had left from Sango and Shippo, Miroku passed by with a giant smile on his face.

He had told her where to find Inu-Yasha, and she wouldn't give up walking until she had made it to his side.

Slowly, the trees formed beams of light which fell down over her soft hair, and made her eyes sting a bit, but only for a moment.

She leaned again one last tree before coming up to a clearing which led up to a cliff.

She pushed back some bushes and tree limbs, and there, sitting up on the ledge of the cliff, was Inu-Yasha.

Her smile grew and would not leave her lips as she approached him.

Such emotions she had never felt before danced about inside her, and the feeling that she had always suffered over for 2 years ever since she had realized she loved him, all came together, and it wasn't a bad feeling anymore.

When she reached about two feet away from him, she noticed he was daydreaming, she could only imagine what.

Right as she took another step closer though, she lost her balance, and began to fall to the ground.

She closed her eyes tightly, and just as she was about an inch away from hitting the hard earth, strong arms caught her with a safe grasp.

Gradually, she let her eyes open, and she laid her sight upon Inu-Yasha's face.

He stared down to her with a bit of worry. 

"W…What are you doing out here…and in your condition!?" He exclaimed.

Kagome sat up and held her head, as it began to form a headache. 

"I know I shouldn't be out here, but I just had to! I….." She paused as she suddenly realized something.

*That's right……Inu-Yasha and I…..we….confessed our feelings over the period I was ill!! He…he told me he loved me…and I told him….and…..* She thought in disbelief in her mind.

As all this soaked in, Inu-Yasha saw her face begin to blush, and her heart he knew was racing, as his had been for over 3 weeks.

Soon, his cheeks flushed with the realization of what had actually taken place over the time that had gone by so quickly.

Kagome felt like running and hiding. All the possibilities were endless that she even feared that the only reason Inu-Yasha loved her was for her recumbence to Kikyo, and she suddenly rushed to her feet, but fell over!

Inu-Yasha rapidly caught her before she fell over the ledge of the cliff.

"Careful!" He warned in a tone that Kagome had never heard.

It was as if Inu-Yasha were speaking to someone rather important, which he never thought of her as or acted like she was…..until now.

"Um…thank you…..I……." Kagome began to stutter.

Inu-Yasha smiled and set her down beside him.

For many minutes, it was silent.

They sat and let the spring breeze brush past them, and nothing could or was known to be said.

Inu-Yasha turned and stared over at Kagome.

She stared off over at the mountains, and as the wind blew past her face, making her hair sway was grace, and her features light up with beauty, he lost himself in a world of passion.

His expression turned so soft, and a smile unforgettable came to his lips.

Kagome didn't know what to say, and so she continued to stare off at the mountains, trying to avoid eye contact with the half demon, although she intensely wanted to turned and look over him….the man that might just love her for who she was, and not what or how she was.

Inu-Yasha heart skipped, and his body quivered as his eyes lay on Kagome and would not leave. 

Tears of joy pricked his eyes, but he was afraid to blink, for fear that maybe, just maybe, this was all a wonderful dream, and one blink of his eyes and Kagome would be gone forever!

The sensations of passion through his body confused him, but his heart told him what to do.

Suddenly, without even thinking, he jumped over and wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly.

"BLESS GOD THAT YOU'RE HERE, KAGOME!!! YOU'RE HERE AND YOU'LL NEVER GO!!!! I'M SO GLAD!!! SO GLAD THAT YOU WILL STAY WITH ME!!!! I ONLY WANTED TO BE WITH YOU…AND I WAS TOO STUPID TO REALIZE BEFORE YOU GOT SICK, HOW PRICELESS AND DEAR YOU ARE TO MY HEART!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!! MY HEART WOULD STOP BEATING THE MOMENT YOURS DID IF YOU HAD DIED THOSE 3 WEEKS AGO AS YOU SUFFERED IN MY ARMS!!! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!!! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!!! PLEASE!!!! SAY YOU LOVE ME!!! I WANT TO HEAR IT! MY ONLY WISH IS TO HEAR YOU SAY IT AND I'LL MELT IN YOUR ARMS AND I'LL STAY THAT WAY FOREVER!!!!" He screamed his soul out to her.

His words were unforgettable.

Just the mere way he said it made Kagome only know that he spoke the absolute truth to her.

With one breath of fresh air, the words slipped out of her voice like soft water over flat stone.

"I love you, Inu-Yasha. I'm here. I'll never go. Melt in my arms or run far away, it doesn't matter, for my heart is your heart, and your heart is mine. We are one, and I will do everything I can to make your one wish come true. I'll stand by you if you stand by me, and please, just love me for me. I can't be loved by one who thinks I am another or just one part of another. It would surly destroy me…..if you thought that way of me."

Inu-Yasha's grasp over her tightened.

"Kagome……do you not know the truth about Yours, Kikyo's, and my past?" He questioned.

Kagome looked down to him, for he was in her lap now, laying there like a child.

"I know a little. I know that once I used to be my very own person, and then I made a wish that a child would be born that loved and cared for all, and it was Kikyo, but the day she was born, she sucked me into her soul, trapping me there for the rest of her days. When she died that one day you two killed each other, my soul was set free, and I as shot into the future where I was born again as my true form, only I was no longer that very own person, I was Kikyo's reincarnation, with the same looks as the whole person from which I once was long ago."

Inu-Yasha nodded. "Yes….but…that's not the whole story."

Kagome looked down to him with confusion.

Inu-Yasha went on to say……….

Kagome was her own person, yes, free and whole many hundreds of years before, and Inu-Yasha, was there by her side, her forever purposed lover and friend. They were souls and lived together throughout the world of the living, and of the dead. They were always together, but sometimes they were apart, and on one of those occasions, it was when Kagome sat by herself, and created a wish of that one child of love and care to all would be born in the world of the living. A blessing to the land. But when that child was born, it sucked Kagome into her soul, hating and wanting to destroy her for good!! Kagome, crying out to Inu-Yasha to save her, but he being too far away to hear her pleas, was pulled in, and imprisoned there. The child was given the name Kikyo shortly after, and she grew up.

Inu-Yasha, being still the soul he was, searched and tried to find Kagome again, but failed many times. It wasn't until he finally gave up that his tired soul was lifted and born into form of half demon, half human, with the mother he loved and looked to for protection, because there was no other, or that other was lost or trapped somewhere he would never know.

His mind was still fixed on finding that one person though, and from the moment he could walk, he kept on searching. When he was a young teenager, cries one day entered his mind, cries only for his ears, and he rushed to follow them, knowing it was that one person he so wished to find again.

He was led to Kikyo, and, not knowing what more he could expect, looked deep within Kikyo's eyes, and saw Kagome, therefore, falling in love with her, the wrong woman, the wrong one!!

It was a trap for both Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and it soon led to betrayal and tears as Naraku's spell ruined Kikyo's trap, leading her to kill Inu-Yasha with her enchanted arrow, and he killing her with his very claws!!

When Kikyo fell to dye, Kagome's trapped soul was suddenly shot free, and she rushed out, thinking she was able to find Inu-Yasha then, and she did, but when her eyes laid upon the form pinned to the sacred tree, lifeless, unable to see her, she wept tears that fell over his face, and let herself lose it's strength to hold on.

She was then shot to the future and reborn as Kagome. Her normal form once again. She was a whole person once again, no longer trapped by Kikyo, but would forever be mistaken by others to be Kikyo's reincarnation because she obtained her spiritual powers!!

Lost in herself, she lived her life wondering and trying to remember why and where she had truly come from, and everything brought her back to the one sacred tree.

Alas though, she never did remember, and she lived her life in the dark.

It wasn't until she fell into the sacred well and met again the Inu-Yasha pinned to the tree.

Her mind was still frozen of the truth, but she knew deep down, a feeling that still lived, and as her journey with Inu-Yasha went on to claim, she would someday know the reality once again, as well as Inu-Yasha, and all would be restored.

………………………………..........

Inu-Yasha finished his story and looked up into Kagome eyes.

She was shocked. Completely and utterly stunned.

For one brief moment, she thought that she was actually in a dream, and that she was just thinking of something that could never be true, but when she let her eyes focus on the things around her, and then let the feeling on Inu-Yasha's body against hers as he lay in her lap, waiting for her reply, she somehow knew……..that this all had to be real.

"I…….am whole?" She whispered.

Inu-Yasha stared. "Mmm."

Kagome lifted her hands and stared at them. "These are….._MY _hands! And I am me!!! Purely me!! There is not a single piece of me that is Kikyo's!!!?"

Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand into his and looked at it.

"This is Kagome Higurashi's hand."

Then he pointed up to Kagome's lips.

"And this is Kagome's smile."

Then he took her hand once again and placed it over her chest.

"And this………is Kagome's heart."

He grinned up at her and laid back down into her lap.

Kagome listened to him breathe. Each time he breathed out, she got chills of passion up her spine.

She looked down to him and smiled. "Are you not satisfied? I gave you your wish. I said I loved you. Is there more to that wish?"

Inu-Yasha smirked.

Kagome loved that look of his. She loved every part of him, from head to toe.

Inu-Yasha moved closer to her, and sat up partly, still in her lap.

He stared into her eyes and felt that feeling he had always wanted to express, but was always too stubborn and hard headed to do so.

"Can I…..kiss you Kagome?"

She smiled again.

In a single moment in time, which lasted an eternity to them both, they leaned forward…..slowly to make sure that nothing was messed up……and let their lips fall over the other's, creating something that they knew would last till the end of time and beyond.

The feel of one another's lips was more then overwhelming, and they soon were wrapped in each other's arms, lip locked and unable to pull out, but then again, not wanting to.

When finally that one fateful kiss was complete, they let each other part away, and their eyes met.

Gold and brown, black and white.

They may have been different, but they were the same, too.

Before the passion left the air, Inu-Yasha embraced Kagome by the waste and held her tightly for a moment, laying his head again into her lap, and taking in her sweet scent that he could never get over.

Then he sat up and smiled.

"So….are you feeling better?" He questioned.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well…yeah…but…..I am actually sort of hungry!"

Suddenly realizing how hungry he was too, he stood up and waiting for Kagome to get up as well.

"Are you sure you can stand on your own?" Inu-Yasha asked after a moment of waiting.

Kagome sighed. "I got it! No big deal!" 

But just as she had said that, and had gotten to her feet, she toppled over into Inu-Yasha arms.

She laughed and he did too. "Well….maybe I need a little help." She admitted.

"Come on, stupid girl! I think we'd better go save a certain monk's ass from being kicked by a certain demon slayer cause he's flirting with the woman down at the cook hut." Inu-Yasha stated, and then winked at her in a cute way as he picked her up and walked with her in his arms back to the village.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head up against his chest, listening to his heart.

"Inu-Yasha? How long is forever and beyond?"

He looked down at her.

"I don't really know Kagome, but…..it'll be a long time, that's all I know."

Kagome smiled back at him.

"Good, cause I don't think I can stand to be away from you, even for a second after today…ever. I want to be with you. I don't care where or how, but I just want to be with you. Will you let me?"

He gave her a remark looking expression, then laughed a pure laugh that Kagome loved and would always love. Her favorite sound was his laugh. His voice.

"What kind of question is that!? Duh!! Of course!! Those are my answers! Need I say more! I'll love yah till the day I die, and then the next life, and the next and the next!! I'll keep on loving you for the same amount of time that the sun is in the sky and the moon keeps on shining, and if they both go out, and if that time comes, I'll love you forever!! Until the end of time, and when that comes, I'll just keep going and going and going!! I love you Kagome! Eternally!!"

He then spun her around in his arms.

Such a fine day it was.

Nothing else mattered, and for the first time, Kagome didn't care whether or not she would be taken down and ripped apart by Kikyo or any other person.

Inu-Yasha was there now, and she was there for him.

They would always be together, that was all she knew, and where ever that road they walked upon led them, it wouldn't matter what was at the end, for whether gold or nothing at all, they would have already possessed the one most greatest treasure of all.

One another.

~^.^ Fewh! FINALLY I'm done!!! I think it came out pretty good, huh? I hope you liked it! If I should write a sequel or something…then please, just say so in your reviews! That will be fun! I want all of you out there to chose for me what my sequel should be about!

Here are your decisions:

#1 Inu-Yasha and Kagome live together in (Your choice), either the warring states era, or Kagome's era, and Kagome is pregnant and has a baby, ect.

#2 Inu-Yasha and Kagome and the others continue to travel to find the jewel shards of the jewel of four souls and another story unfolds, ect.

#3 Make up something that should happen and I'll see if I like it or not.

#4 You don't really care if I continue or not, but you would rather I decide for myself.

Okay! ^_~ It's been about 2 weeks, so I've gotten a few tallies done, and I've decided to make my sequel on #1 from the list above!!! I hope all of you are cool with this, and stay put for the sequel to be written!! I'll try to hurry! Thanks for all your votes!!!! You guys rock!!!~

~chibikagome1@yahoo.com~


End file.
